Where have you been?
by Charlotte Eraviel
Summary: Took place after Ichika fought the Silverio Gospel, but he disappeared along with it by an accident. And a new guy transferred to the academy, from someone's request, to help them prevent Charlotte from being taken away and the academy from being destroyed. My first finished Fanfic! Prequel of Everything is Radiant!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's me Charlotte! This is my First fanfic so please go easy on me! And also this is my first time writing a story so I'm sorry if it's bad! The story after the Silverio Gospel attack**

"Ichika! we can't hold it any longer!" Charlotte shouted.

The winged IS stops, but later Ichika was seen charging towards it.

"You won't escape from me!"

Then a huge explosion was seen, Ichika was nowhere to be found.

"Ichika!" The girls shouted.

(Ichika's POV)

"What the, what is this?" I said as I'm trying to get away from the winged IS.

There's a tiny black hole sucking me up, I don't know what to do.

"Arrrrggghhhh!" I tried to release myself but my attempts were futile until I was sucked up by it and disappeared.

(Few months later)

Ichika suddenly disappeared after the Silver Gospel event. No one knows where he is as he just disappeared along with the winged IS. Her sister and the five girls are starting to worry about him. It's also been a month since Chifuyu is looking for him every day. The five girls can't help but miss him. But Charlotte misses him more than any of the girls. They tried to look for him but Chifuyu forbade them to search because the tournament is coming. They have no choice since she's their teacher after all. But now they are wondering where Ichika have been. They're thinking that he might be dead, but tried not to believe it.

Now the tournament day has arrived (A/N the tournament is still with pairs, but since Ichika is gone, Char's partner is Laura now, since they're very good sisters), and still Ichika hasn't come back to the academy yet. Chifuyu-sensei told them not to worry about him and focus on the tournament.

"Easier said than done" thought Houki.

As they wait in the waiting room looking at the screen to see who are going to fight in the first round, an IS breached the shield of the academy in the arena.

"What happened?" asked Rin.

"I think it's another unmanned IS that is developed by America nowadays" said Laura.

As the girls rushed to the arena, they saw the IS flying in mid-air.

"I think I've seen that IS before" said Charlotte.

"Yeah, me too, it's really familiar" said Cecilia.

Without hesitation, Houki blasted off to the IS, not thinking what will happens next. When she's about to slash it with the karaware, it disappeared.

"What the…." Said Houki.

"HOUKI –SAN, BEHIND YOU!" Cecilia shouted.

But before Houki can react to what Cecilia shouted, her wings are already cut down. Leaving her no choice but to land to a safe place. As Char, Rin, Laura and Cecilia are preparing to engage a battle, they heard a little chuckle from the IS. Leaving them a confused look on their faces.

"Why the hell it's laughing?" asked Rin, having a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't know either, maybe it's trying to make fun of us" Cecilia looks irritated. As they we're talking, the IS disappeared again. The girls are startled; looking for the winged IS that just suddenly disappeared in a flash.

A moment has passed, the IS appeared again behind Cecilia. Not noticing what happened, she started to descend as her wings and her weapons were cut down by the winged IS.

"How the hell did he do that?" asked Laura.

"I don't know, if that IS is being piloted by a human, I think she's the greatest pilot in the world, not mentioning Orimura-sensei." said Charlotte.

As the IS landed down 20 steps in front of the three remaining girls, they heard again a muffled laugh from the IS. It's like the winged IS is playing with them since from the beginning.

"Who are you?" asked Charlotte.

(Surveillance Office)

"Should we send reinforcements?" asked Yamada-sensei. "No, observer what that IS is doing." Chifuyu ordered, confused how her students are easily defeated, but the winged IS didn't kill any of them. That left her a confused state.

(Battlefield)

"Who are you?" asked Charlotte again. Now the IS opened a Private Channel to Laura and Charlotte and replying, "You don't remember me?". Laura is now pissed, lifting her rifle and pointing it towards the winged IS.

"I don't know who you are and what are you planning to do here?" asked Laura while still pointing her rifle towards the IS.

"Stop it Laura" Charlotte said.

"Why should I? He's our enemy!" Laura shouted. Charlotte put her arm on Laura's rifle that made Laura calm.

"His voice is familiar" thought Charlotte. As Charlotte started walking towards the IS, Laura is startled

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

But Char didn't reply as she didn't hear anything to what Laura is saying. As she's in front of the winged IS now, she told him, "Remove your mask and reveal yourself".

The IS did what Char told him. And with Charlotte's shock, she quickly hugged the IS and started crying. Making Laura and Rin ask themselves, "why is she crying?"

"I don't know" Laura replied. As Char released the IS from hugging him that revealed his face, the girls started running and hugged the IS and they all undeployed their IS and shouting:

"ICHIKA!"

They all started crying. As they released from hugging him, Charlotte is still there, burying her face into Ichika's chest.

"Are you alright Charlotte?" asked Ichika.

"Yes, I'm fine" Char replied as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

As they were talking, Laura saw a book flying towards them and shouting:

"LOOK OUT!". All of them evaded it except Ichika, as his guard is down, it hit his head and stumbled to the ground. As he stood up, he face palmed and said

"Chifuyu-nee…"

"Refer me as Orimura-sensei when we're at school" she ordered.

And she hugged him. As she released her, she ordered,

"Everything's fine now, get back to your dorms now. Ichika, come with me in my office. In my order, leave!". All of the girls saluted but made Chifuyu glare at her brother for not doing so.

"This will be a one hell of a punishment again" Ichika thought as he regretted for not saluting when he looked at his sister.

**There it is! Chapter one is done! Whew it killed me because it's my first time writing a fic in my entire life! Wait for the next chapter and don't forget to Read And Review! See ya guys until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi it's me again Charlotte! Sorry if the Chapter 1 sucks, I'm not really good with introductions, prequels or something that is similar so GOMEN! Anyways here's chapter 2!**

As Ichika is walking along with her sister to the office, he's thinking on what will happen when they reach the office. Many violent thoughts entered his mind that made him freaked out. As they walked inside the office, Chifuyu-sensei immediately locked the door and asked him

"Where have you been in the past few months?"

"Actually, I'm not really sure where I am after "that" incident."

"Explain further" Chifuyu-sensei ordered.

"Okay here it is, after I destroyed the Silverio Gospel IS, a tiny black hole sucked me in along with the IS, I think it's the winged IS ability to escape or engage battle or something. After that I just woke up in an Island really far from here…"

"Continue" Chifuyu said.

"When I woke up, I saw a girl beside me, and I asked her name. She said…."

"HELLO THERE!" a girl with a pink hair suddenly pops up behind Ichika.

"Ichika… mind explaining who is this girl?" asked Chifuyu with a killer look.

"Err… how I should say this…ummmm…" Ichika can't seem to spit the words out.

"I'm Byakushiki, nice meeting you." The girl introduced.

"So it really happened." Chifuyu sighed with a little smile on her lips.

"Happened what?" They both asked in unison with a confused look.

"Your IS has awakened" Chifuyu explained.

"Seems so, because it's like I'm only dreaming when a boy is fighting with a winged IS" Byakushiki said.

"Wait, wait, what do you mean awakened? And how is it even possible?" Ichika asked with confusion.

"How I should put it up, hmmmm…" while Chifuyu is thinking, Byakushiki is roaming around and said

"In short our body and our mind is one now!" Ichika was stunned

"P-p-pardon?"

"Just joking, hehehee, there are only few cores in the world that has the same ability as mine"

"well that's it now, and Ichika, since now you're back, the tournament pairs will now be reassigned again. You will pair again with Charlotte, but you will no longer share rooms with her, and also if you bring girls to your dorm, I'll beat a crap out of you."

Ichika felt freaked along with sadness in the last sentence that her sister given to him.

"We'll talk again later, for now get some rest, here's the key to your new dorm" her sister threw the key to him and he caught it. Ichika left the office, thinking what will happen to his life now he's separated to the girl he likes. He's thinking how Char is doing now. As he is walking to his dorm, Byakushiki appeared and asked him

"What's wrong?"

"No, nothing, don't mind me, I'm just thinking what will happen to me tomorrow…" Ichika lied. Byakushiki knew that he was lying.

"Are you gonna tell me the truth or I'll force it out?" Byakushiki threatened him with an evil grin.

"There's no need for you to do that." Ichika sighed in defeat. "I'm just thinking about Charlotte."

"What's with her? And who is she for you?" she asked,

"Err, I can't say who she is for me. And I'm just wondering how she's doing now" Ichika said as they reached his dorm room and opened it. Byakushiki disappeared and he quickly head to the bathroom to take a shower and head to his bed and sleep.

"Kriiiiingggggg Krriiiiiinngggg!" the alarm is ringing but Ichika is still there lying on his bed. Byakushiki waked him up

"Hey, Ichika wake up."

"What time is it?" he asked.

"7:00a.m. in the morning." she said.

"I see" he said while going to the shower. As he was done, he changed his clothes and walk outside to the dining hall. As he's walking he saw Houki, his childhood friend, and greeted her,

"Good Morning Houki."

"G-g-good M-morning Ichika" she replied while stuttering. As they we're talking, the remaining girls appeared and greeted them,

"Morning guys" Ichika said.

"Morning Ichika, long time no see!" Rin replied as she jumped to him but Ichika evaded her and she fell off the floor

"Are you alright Rin?" he asked.

"Owww… not really, Ichika, give me a hug please!" she begged.

"No way!" he said "Anyway we're heading to the dining hall for breakfast, why don't you come along guys?"

"Sounds great!" Cecilia yelled.

Only Charlotte didn't say a word. She doesn't know what she is going to say now Ichika is back. She wants to hug him forever but she can't do that because the other girls are there and might kill her. As they're heading to the dining hall, Ichika can't help but look at Char. But he's wondering why she is sad.

"I think I'll just talk to her later" he thought. As they entered the dining hall, the other girls saw him and stood up from their tables and crowded him asking him where have he been this past few months.

"Errr…... Guys…. Calm down please..." but the girls didn't listen. He whispered to his friends

"Let's just take our food and get out of here" his friends nodded.

Now they got out of the dining hell(Hall, because of the incident), they went to the rooftop and started eating their breakfast. There's an awkward silence but Laura broke it with a question.

"So Ichika, where have you been this past few months, we thought that you're already dead or destroyed along with the Silverio Gospel?"

"Yeah, where have you been?" Charlotte also asked and she's willing to know the truth.

"Err….. How should I put this up….. ummm, after I destroyed the winged IS, there's a tiny black hole appeared from its body and suck us up, and I just woke up in an Island with a…" Ichika didn't finish the sentence as he knows that the girls will kill him if he told them the truth.

"With a?" they all asked in unison.

Ichika was startled; he was sweating as he is thinking if he will tell them the truth.

"Oh God, help me please." He thought.

But suddenly a girl with a pink hair appeared in front of them saying,

"With me!" "I'm dead for sure" he thought. As the girls saw her, different reactions from their faces can be seen. Cecilia looked lifeless, Houki was stunned to the bones, Laura was like he got stabbed by a knife on her back, Rin have mix anger and pissed off emotion on her face, and Charlotte didn't seem surprised but asked him while looking down

"Mind explaining who she is?"

"Errr, she's my IS, Byakushiki" the girls recovered as they heard him, they sighed in relief. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU OF CALLING ME AN IS YOU DUMB OAF!" Byakushiki shouted to him.

"Chifuyu-nee told me that my IS has awakened" he explained.

"How is it possible?" Laura asked.

"Errr.. I don't know either, maybe you can ask her how" as he pointed to Byakushiki. Laura looked at Byakushiki and asked her.

"Well….."

**Chapter two is done! Whew this is really tiring. I still need to focus on my studies for my exams, so I'm sorry in advance if I can't update quickly. Sorry if it's not good because I'm just writing what I have in my mind. You can give me ideas also so I can improve my story. Flames are welcomed! Until next time! **

**I DON'T OWN I.S.!**

**Read and Review! See ya guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello it's me again Char :) sorry for the long update, because I can't use the computer for weekdays. I'm still planning on how the tournament here will go, so if you have any ideas you can comment it. I'll accept it as long as it's good :) well here's Chapter three! Enjoy.**

"Well….., It happens when….." Byakushiki was about to spill the words out when...

"Riiiiiiiinggggggg!" the bell sounded off.

"Breakfast's over, see ya later guys!" then she suddenly disappeared.

"HEY!" Laura shouted.

"Oh god, how am I going to deal with this" Ichika thought to himself as he was thinking what will happen next.

"Ichika, show her up!" Laura ordered.

"ummmm… I really don't have the power to show her up, besides she's the only one that can project herself through my this." he said lifting his wrist.

"Shit…" Laura thought.

"Okay guys lets go back to our classrooms, we're going to be late if we won't go back quickly." Houki told her friends.

Before entering Ichika's room, the door suddenly opened as the other girls crowded him again, asking the same thing over and over again.

"Oh God, how am I going to deal with these girls…." Ichika thought to himself as he was totally overwhelmed by his classmates.

Then suddenly someone banged the door open that caught the attention of everyone. They can see a dark aura emerging behind Orimura-sensei as she is pissed off on what's going on in her class.

"WHY THE HELL YOU PEOPLE ARE SO DAMN NOISY EARLY IN THE MORNING? GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS OR I'LL MAKE EVERYONE OF YOU RUN 20 LAPS IN THE ARENA!" she shouted in anger as everyone hurriedly got back to their seats and faces down to the desk.

Orimura-sensei did some sermon before she begins her class. Hours has passed, it's already 5:00pm (A/N: I used time skip as it's really boring telling what happens in his class), Ichika had a big sigh as he was walking back to his dorm.

"What's wrong?" Byakushiki asked as she already knows what's wrong.

"You already know what's wrong, it's really hard for a man that can only pilot an IS suddenly disappears and returns back without notifications." He had a big sigh again.

"Oh come on, toughen up, you're a guy, I know you have something in your mind that will solve your one hell of a problem" Byakushiki cheered him up.

"Yeah you're right, but I will have another problem if I do that. "That" four girls is worse than the other girls. I don't know if they can accept it" Ichika said with a worrying face.

"But it is better than being crowded by those people and having an everyday sermon with your sister. But it's up to you, if you will do it or not. I won't force you, but keep in mind that making a girl wait is the worst idea that a guy can do" Byakushiki giggled as she suddenly disappeared as they arrived in their dorm.

"Yeah I know that." Ichika said as he quickly went to his bed and fell asleep.

"Krriiiingggggg!" the alarm clock buzzed off and fell to Ichika's face.

"What the hell!" He suddenly grabbed the alarm clock and threw it to the corner of the room but luckily Byakushiki caught it in time.

"What the heck are you doing? It's only an alarm clock!" Byakushiki said as she placed the clock back to place.

"Sorry, that maybe a cause of my tiredness yesterday." He got up and went to the shower. Minutes has passed Ichika is still in the shower.

"How long do you plan to stay in the shower huh?" Byakushiki asked.

"Give me some time okay? I'm not so fast on things like this" he replied while in the shower. Then he got out of the shower and Byakushiki asked him while laughing,

"What…. Haha….. Took you so…. Hahaha …. Long?" she asked while laughing and then she suddenly disappeared. Ichika let out a big sigh, now he's thinking on how he will solve the problem today. He walked to the dining hall and only found out that Charlotte is there.

"Good morning Char" he greeted.

"G-good M-morning Ichika" she replied nervously.

"Ano... Char…." He paused, then said,

"Meet me at the rooftop after class" and he left.

She was shocked and stunned when she heard that. Then she quickly looked to him, receiving only a smile and a quick wink and she looked away. She was halfway to an Ethereal Garden, thinking of what will happen later.

"Could it be? No, it can't be!" her face is flushed and placed her palm in her face. Then she went back to her classroom still thinking why Ichika wants to meet her on the rooftop after class. She was also thinking why every time she is looking to him, she receives a warm smile from him. Her heart started to beat faster and become nervous as every subject in her class is done.

The dismissal arrived, and she was still nervous on what will happen later. Her heart beats faster and faster as he was climbing the stairs that leads to the rooftop. As she reached the door, she was paralyzed there (A/N: Think about a Char that is paralyzed in excitement, it's really cool heehee). As she can't open the door because she was not ready to hear what he will say (Over acting, gosh she don't know what will happen). But she managed to open the door and she saw Ichika standing there in the corner.

(Ichika's POV, 3 days ago.)

As I'm walking to my dorm, I saw Houki in front of my door and standing there, but something is not right, and I don't know what it is.

"Houki?" I asked her. "I-Ichika?" she asked, shocked.

"Ah Houki, there's something that I wan…."

"This is not a good place, come with me!" as she dragged me to a place where no one is around (Think about an alleyway, or bayside).

"Umm I-I-Ichika, am I good enough for you? W-w-what do y-y-ou think of m-m-me?" she asked nervously.

"What do I think of you? You're my childhood friend, aren't you?" he asked, confused.

"IDIOT! AM I JUST A CHILDHOOD FRIEND OF YOURS? DON'T YOU THINK THAT I LIKE YOU MORE THAN A FRIEND?" those words that she spit out made her place her palm to her mouth as she was trying to undo what she had said.

"W-w-what?" oh no, what is this? H-houki likes me?

"So I-Ichika, d-do you like m-me or n-not?" she asked directly.

"Uhmm, err, Houki, I… uhhh" I can't seem to spill the words out.

"Ichika, answer me now or…" then she suddenly fainted. Then something in her pocket got out and and took it. In his shock and nervousness, it was a can of liquor. "Since when did she start drinking?" he asked himself, as she carried her off to the clinic.

(End of Flashback, Normal POV)

"I'm really sure of this, I had no mistakes, the one that I truly love is her…."Ichika thought.

And Char arrived and asked him "Ichika, why did you call me here?" she asked in curiosity.

"Well ummm… Char you see, Houki confessed to me 3 days ago…" "What? Oh no, Houki already made her move! She had an advantage as she was his childhood friend. No….." she thought

"So, did you…." I can't seem to spill the words as I'm not ready to hear his answer.

"I didn't, I didn't answer her because she suddenly fainted. But in my happiness she can't remember anything when she woke up." He answered.

"Ichika, why are you telling me all about this?" she nearly cried while saying it.

"Because Char, I love you." And he gave her a big grin.

"W-wait, you're joking right?"

"No, I'm not joking, I really love you" and he gave her again a big grin.

"Oh, Ichika I love you too." She jumped and hugged him tightly.

"I promise that I will protect you and never let you go forever." He said as their lips locked.

Little they didn't know that someone is watching them…..

**Chapter three is done! Whew it's really fun typing it heehee. I have a writer's block when I'm typing this, but I manage to win against it hehehehe. Chapter 4 may not be out soon as I still need to study, I'm only ditching so I can use the PC.**

**Don't forget to Read and Review! Post your suggestions so I can improve my story. Flames are welcomed here! Well until next time, see ya guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't stop thinking about this story and I just wrote this out!**

**To my reviewers:**

**Blitz12 and Thousand Wings**

**Sorry but I really don't like girls with white hair, so sorry! But the site's theme is "Unleash your Imagination". So there's no mistake in making it pink heeheehee, it's our own imaginations on how we make it.**

**And here's chapter 4!**

"Have you heard of it?"

"No! It's only a rumour!"

"That can't be true; maybe it's only a misunderstanding"

The confession rumour has spread like wildfire. The whole dining hall was so noisy and talking about it.

"That can't be true! I mean Charlotte and Ichika are together for real?" Houki is startled when she heard this rumour.

"Yeah, I think it's only a misunderstanding." Laura plotted.

"If it's true, I will kill him, he made a promise to me" Rin pouted with anger.

The whole dining hall was too noisy. Their voices can be heard outside the hall.

"BAM!"

Someone banged the door open as they suddenly looked in that direction and made the whole dining hall silent. You can see a demonic aura that is forming behind Orimura-sensei at that time.

"WHY THE HELL YOU ARE SO DAMN NOISY AGAIN EARLY IN THE MORNING? GET BACK TO YOU SEATS NOW!" Orimura-sensei barked in anger.

Everyone went back to their seats and put their heads down. Orimura-sensei is pissed off that it's the second time that her students went wild (WILD AS IN WILD!).

"You three! What caused this noise? And as personal IS holders, I expect you to be more mature and be a role model to your underlings!" Orimura-sensei asked.

"Instructor, we're only discussing about -"Rin and Cecilia quickly put their palms in on Laura's mouth to prevent her from saying further more.

"Fine, I won't force you, but the next time you make this noise again, I'll make every one of you run 100 miles in the arena stadium." Orimura-sensei ordered as she left the dining hall. A big sigh from everyone is released when the door closed.

"Whew that was close" Rin pouted.

"Yeah, and Laura, please be more careful on what you're gonna say, or Orimura-sensei will kill us" Houki said while shivering.

"Sorry, sorry" Laura replied.

"We should check them out if we want to know the truth" Cecilia suggested.

"Yes, that's a great idea!" Houki is awakened. Finally! The truth between Charlotte and Ichika will be exposed!

"Well, what are we going to do?" Rin asked. That question made the other three stunned.

"I'll think of it later." Laura answered.

After a while Ichika entered the dining hall, but with a confused look.

"Eh, it's so strange; this is the first time that I've seen the dining hall so quiet. Did something happen?" Ichika asked.

"No, nothing at all!" the other girls asked with a glare to him. That made Ichika nervous. He took his food and walked to his friends' table.

"This is strange, isn't it? Ichika asked them.

"Strange? Nothing's strange you know." Cecilia replied with an awkward smile.

"Liar." Byakushiki replied as she appeared. That made the other girls shock and amazed.

"I-I'm not lying!" Cecilia replied while stuttering. She could've believed her if she didn't stutter.

As they we're talking, Charlotte entered the dining room, but she was surprised that the hall was silent, but most of it, she got killer stares from the other girls while walking towards her friends' table.

"Why are they s-s-staring at m-m-me like they're g-gonna eat m-me? Charlotte asked nervously.

"I don't know" Houki replied while looking away.

Moments had passed the breakfast is over. They went back to their classrooms. Charlotte is still worried why she got that stares from the dining hall and even still in her classroom, her other classmates are glaring at her.

The class is now over. "Thank God, I can have a breathe now.." Charlotte thought in relief. She then saw Ichika leaving the classroom and decided to follow him. Laura saw her leave and said to Houki and Cecilia,

"Let's follow them"

They nodded and went out of the classroom and followed Charlotte and Ichika. They saw them walking together as they left the school department, maybe heading to their dorms.

"Hey guys, what're you doing?" Rin asked the three.

"Sssh!" they all replied in unison and pointed to the two. Rin was shocked when she saw Ichika and Charlotte together.

"Rin we need you, so we can know the truth behind this rumour" Cecilia asked for help. All Rin could do is nod. She wants to know the truth too. As they we're following them, little they didn't know that they reached the mall already. But while following them, Ichika and Charlotte suddenly disappeared. That made the four startled as they started to look for them.

"Where the hell did they go?" Rin asked while irritated.

"Maybe Charlotte knows that we are following them, remember when we first followed them here, they suddenly disappeared too?" Laura told them.

"No it's impossible, I mean, we covered our tracks right? Maybe you're overthinking" Rin replied.

"Yeah, maybe I am." But she didn't sound convinced. Houki spotted them entering the amusement park.

"There! There they are!" Houki pointed to the entrance of the amusement park. They saw Ichika and Charlotte running towards the amusement park.

"How come that they know where are we? I keep on avoiding them but they're suddenly appearing everywhere!" Charlotte thought as she was startled. She was trying to keep away from her pursuers as she dragged Ichika anywhere in the amusement park.

"Ummm Char? You okay?" he asked. He's worried that she might have a big problem.

"Ah? Yeah, I'm okay!" she replied as she was startled and keeps distance from her pursuers. "Ah, there! I want to ride the Ferris wheel!" She said as that will buy them time and she wants to be with Ichika alone.

"The Ferris wheel? Sure that sounds great" Ichika said. Then they entered the Ferris wheel, but little they didn't know that the other girls saw them enter there. "Shit, they got in" Laura said.

"Ichika want some food? I made them myself" Charlotte said as she opened the bento.

"Really? You made them?" he said while tasting the food. "Mmmm, it's delicious! Since when did you learned cooking?

"My mom taught me how to cook since I'm eleven before she went with my father to accomplish the project" she said while smiling, but there's still a mark of sadness coming from her voice as she speak. (A/N: The project that she means is the one that caused the death of Char's mother)

"Umm, I'm sorry" Ichika said. "Idiot, why did you bring that up. You know her mother died already." Byakushi told me inside.

"No, it's okay, it's just that I still have a family now, I felt like I'm not a member of it." She was about to cry, but she forced herself not to cry or Ichika will be more worried.

"Look Char, don't be sad. You have me now okay? I won't leave you, I'll stay by your side always. And even your mother is in the afterlife, I know she's still guiding and protecting you." then he hugged her.

"Oh Ichika, I love you"

"I love you too, Char."

They didn't notice that the Ferris wheel reached one cycle. When the door opened, there's Houki, Cecilia, Laura and Rin, having a shock on their faces. Rin is mouth-opened, Laura was about to faint, Houki was stunned and paralyzed; Cecilia looked like her soul has escaped from her.

"Eh? Guys? What are you doing here? How did you find us?" Ichika was surprised.

Charlotte whispered to Ichika's ear "They are following us"

That made Ichika angry. "Follow me" he said.

They we're walking towards a public garden, no one is going there and he thought it as a good place to talk.

"So why are you guys following us? Did we do something wrong?" Ichika asked but in a louder tone. It's the first time that Ichika raised his voice to them.

"We just want to know if the rumour that you two are dating" Laura replied while looking away.

"Yeah, is it true? Or is it only a kind of joke?" Cecilia asked.

"No, it's true. I love Char. I really love her, I'm sorry" he said.

"NO! I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS! ICHIKA IS MINE!" Anger swallowed Rin whole.

"No Rin, calm down please!" Charlotte begged her.

"No! YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME! YOU BETTER OFF DEAD NOW!" as she deployed her ShenLong she quickly fired the dragon cannon to them.

"No! Rin are you trying to kill them! They're our friends remember!" while Houki deployed her Akatsubaki and immobilized her.

"I don't care! If I cannot have Ichika, then NOBODY CAN!" Rin shouted as she was gripping, trying to release herself from being immobilized.

As the smoke is gone, they saw a barrier in there.

"That's the AIC... Laura?" Cecilia asked.

Laura was there standing while her Schwarzer Regen is deployed and made it in time releasing her AIC.

"Laura, thanks" Charlotte said.

"Don't mention it, remember, we're sisters right?" Laura replied with a smile. She then flew towards Rin and punched her to her stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THEM?" Laura asked while shouting.

"True, it's really sad that Ichika chose Charlotte rather than one of us. But they're our friends! Friends that we stayed with together, laughed together and help together!" Laura said.

"You guys don't know how much I love Ichika!" Rin cried.

"Of course! We all love Ichika, but that doesn't mean you can kill him for the reason he didn't chose you! I hope you can understand that." Houki said crying too.

They all un-deployed there IS. Then that's the time Rin calmed down.

"W-what have I done! I almost killed Ichika!" as she placed her palm to her face and running away, crying.

"Rin! Wait!" Ichika shouted but Rin didn't hear him.

"..."

"Thank you guys, but, are we still friends?" Charlotte is scared asking.

"Of course! Our friendship won't be broken for something like that! We're friends forever." they replied while smiling. Then they did a group hug.

"Thank you guys" Ichika said as he was relieved.

**There it is! Chapter four is done! Sorry if still no IS fights. I'm still planning on how it will go on. I'm planning to add an OC to pair with the other girls (not that will ruin Ichika and Char's relationship).**

**And please don't forget to read and review! Comment more on how I can improve my stories. Suggestions / flames are welcomed! Until next time, See ya guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! It's me again! Sorry for the late update because I focused on my college admission test.**

**To my beloved reader ThousandWings**

**I'm sorry but it's not an OC Pair, it's an OC to PAIR with the other girls (Rin, Cecilia, Houki, Laura.) You misunderstood me :)**

**Anyway here's Chapter 5! But before that I want to introduce the new OC.**

**Name: Tsukiyomi Aden**

**Biography: Worked in the Dunois Company, Shinonono Tabane's spy, had experienced some experiment with his body that made him capable of piloting an IS.**

**Age: 16**

**Nationality: French-Japanese (Sorry if the first name isn't French)**

**Personal IS: Archon Centurion**

**Type: Close Range Combat – Spear user**

Ichika's POV

After that incident, I didn't have a chance to talk to Rin again. Laura told me to just let her do what she wants and keep distance from her for now, for she still can't accept that Char and I are dating now. "But you know, she's our friend, so we must do something to at least make her feel better." I insisted. "I know, but it's still the best way to let her alone so she can think of herself." Laura said. "Okay…" I replied.

As I'm talking to Laura, Yamada-sensei entered the room and announced:

"Okay class, we have a new student in our class"

A boy with a midnight blue hair entered the room and introduced himself.

"Hello guys, my name is Tsukiyomi Aden, I'm 16 years old. Nice to meet you all!"

A boy? He can pilot too!

"Okay Tsukiyomi-kun, you can take the seat behind Shinonono-san." Yamada-sensei said as she pointed to Houki.

I was staring at him but he caught my stares. While he was walking to his seat, he suddenly stopped and said to me:

"You're Orimura Ichika-kun right?" he asked me.

"Yes, I am. How did you know?" Idiot, why did I ask that, everyone knows about me. But he didn't say a word. Instead, he slipped a piece of paper in my table.

(No one's POV)

Ichika was puzzled when he received the paper. He quickly opened it and read it. The paper says:

"Meet me in the rooftop after class; we have something to talk about"

He was confused when he read that. He was thinking that he might have done something wrong again.

Hours has passed, no, the class is finished. "This day is terrible" Ichika said out loud.

"Yeah, that test almost killed me" Charlotte said making a -_- face.

"Ummm, Char, can you go without me? I need to go somewhere else." Ichika requested.

"Um, okay, that may be important for you" Charlotte replied with a warm smile.

"Thank you Char, I love you"

"I love you too, Ichika"

Ichika left the classroom and headed to the rooftop. He reached the rooftop and saw Aden standing at the corner and approached him.

"Why did you call me here all of a sudden?" Ichika asked.

"Ah you're here, I have something to tell you" Aden replied.

"You do know what will happen when you and Charlotte graduated right?" He continued.

"Well, yea… hey, how did you know about Charlotte?" Ichika asked.

"I was a worker in Dunois Company before, but I resigned due to some reason."

"For what reason?"

"Because Shinonono-san asked me to."

"You mean, Shinonono Tabane? How did you have a connection with her?"

"I am her spy in the company to collect information and some illegality of other companies" Aden explained.

"Shinonono-san has a gift for your friends" He continued. "So I need your help to do this."

"Okay." Ichika replied.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, please don't tell Charlotte anything I told to you, or the situation will get worse" He pleased.

"Okay, okay I got it, all I need is to gather them and you will meet them right?"

"Yes, you got that right. Ok I'll see you and your friends tomorrow."

"'Kay see you tomorrow." Ichika said as he waved his hand.

As I'm walking to my dorm, I texted Char, Laura and the other girls to meet me where we gathered when Shinonono Tabane showed. They all replied "ok" (A/N: I gave them cellphones! XD heehee).

The next day, as what planned, the girls went to the riverside. Charlotte arrived first. Then Laura, Rin, Cecilia, and Houki.

"Mind to explain why we are here?" Laura asked.

"I don't know" Houki said.

They all looked at Charlotte "W-what is it?" she asked nervously.

"You do know what we will ask." They all said.

"Sorry, but I don't know either..." she replied.

As they we're arguing among themselves, Ichika arrived with Aden.

"Guys, I want to introduce my friend, he's Tsukiyomi Aden" Ichika said.

"Hi, I'm Tsukiyomi Aden, nice to meet you!" Aden introduced.

"Hello, I'm Houki Shinonono" Houki said.

"Hi, I'm Laura Bodewig" Laura Introduced.

"Hi! I'm Cecilia Alcott" Cecilia introduced.

"I'm Fan Rinin" Rin said.

"And I'm Charlotte Dunois" Charlotte said.

"As you can see the reason why I called you hear because Aden has something to say"

"What is it?" they all asked in unison.

"You know, I have a connection with Shinonono-san's sister, Shinonono-Tabane, and I'm here to help you guys with the problems you might encounter later days" he explained.

"WHAT?" the girls shouted in unison, shocked.

"You're reactions are the least I expected." He let out a sigh. "But I- no, Shinonono-san has a gift for you girls"

"Gift? What gift?" Houki asked.

"A gift or a new feature to improve you IS's combat abilities, or in short, new techniques/moves or whatsoever it is" Aden explained.

"Hand me your IS's and I'll configure it for a moment."

The girls handed there IS's and Aden configured/tweaked it. The tweaking lasted for about 30 minutes.

"There! It's done now. I'll explain to you the new features I added in your IS's" Aden said.

"Shinonono-san's IS has a new technique, called Divine Strike. This ability makes your weapon more powerful in your first 3 hits and it needs Divine Power. I've added a Divine Power gauge in your screen." Aden explained.

"Ummm, how can I get Divine Power?" Houki asked.

"Good question, you can get Divine Power by sacrificing Shield Energy and converting it to one. Your skill needs two thousand Divine Power Units, and the maximum Divine Power you can hold is four thousand. You can get Divine Power too by receiving damage from your opponent. And your Divine Power skill can pierce through the shield and deals a massive damage to your enemy."

"Wow…" Houki was amazed.

"Next, Laura-san's IS has an upgrade. Her IS's AIC is improved. You can hold up to three units with your AIC. Also, you can push or pull them towards you if they're caught in your AIC. And your AIC range is increased by 5 meters." Aden explained.

"Got it." Laura replied.

"Next, Fan-san's IS has a new technique too, the Seething Explosion. It's the same with Shinonono-san's ability that needs Divine Power. This ability enables you to charge and grab your enemy with your spear or dual-wielded weapon and crash them to the ground. This deals massive damage and makes your opponent immobilized in the ground for 4 seconds.

"Whoa….." Rin replied

"Next, Alcott-san's new technique is the Aether's Bind. Using your rifle, it makes your enemy bound in mid-air dealing on-going damage for 5 seconds. But this ability has a ten-minute interval, use it wisely!" Aden explained.

"Thanks!" Cecilia happily replied.

"As for Dunois-san, I added Armour Piercing ability with your firearms, but you can only use it for 20 seconds every 5 minutes." Aden explained.

"Got it…" Charlotte said.

"Alright, I think I explained everything. Do you have any more questions?" Aden asked.

"I have a question, what's the name of your IS? What is the ability of your IS?" Cecilia asked curiously.

"My IS is named Archon Centurion and it's a third-generation IS. It's a Close Range Combat type, so you know what it means." He said while smiling.

"I see….." Cecilia replied.

"Any more questions?" Aden asked.

"I have a question too, why did Shinonono-san gave this upgrades to us?" Charlotte asked.

"Ummm, I don't think if I should tell this to you…" Aden answered while nervous.

"Why?" charlotte asked.

"Errr…." Then he faced to Ichika, and all he could receive is a nod from him.

"Okay, but please don't react violently or kill me after I tell you this. Ok?" Aden requested to them.

"Okay, it's a promise" Charlotte replied.

"I was a spy of Shinonono Tabane and sent to an important mission. That mission is to spy the Dunois Company and to investigate some illegalities that the companies have." Aden explained frowning.

"WHAT!" Charlotte shouted.

"Let me finish first. After 5 years, I resigned due to Shinonono-san's request. I don't know the reason but when I returned to her, she said she will give me a new mission. And this is my new mission, to help you guys in case Rafael Dunois might attack this school and take away Charlotte back to France. And it's not easy to defeat him, he had his greatest pilots and he himself also did some illegal experiments that made him capable of piloting an IS like Ichika and I." He explained.

"Who is Rafael? He might be really desperate." Cecilia and Laura asked.

"He's my father." Charlotte replied with a sad face.

Ichika quickly hugged Charlotte and said:

"Don't worry, I am here to protect you, and also our friends are here so everything will be fine." Ichika cheered her up.

"Yeah, but we don't know when they will show up…" Charlotte said.

"Yeah, even I don't know when they would, so we need to be ready all the time." Aden explained. "And also, can I join to your group guys?"

"Of course you can, after all the help you've given to us, why you shouldn't?" they replied happily.

"Thank you guys." Aden was happy now he had new friends. "Tomorrow is Saturday, so I will train you how to use your new abilities properly, because you can't use it anytime. It needs precision, accuracy, agility and will. So you need to strong always and I will teach you the way to kill hesitation."

"Got it." They all replied.

"Good, we will do this every Saturday, so be prepared for a hellish training when these days come" Aden said with a grin.

**That's it! Chapter 5 is done. Whoa, this took me three hours to type. Can't concentrate here because I have another upcoming exam this coming Monday August 15 and Tuesday August 16. That's why I need to study more so the next chapter won't be up sooner.**

**Read and Review guys! Comments and suggest on how I can improve my story. Flames are accepted as long as it won't offend me! (I am really sensitive, so please bear with me m^_^m)**

**Until next time! See ya guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Long-time no see heehee. Been studying this whole week for my exams. Heehee  
>I'm still planning on how the story will work in the later chapters.<strong>

**Anyway here's chapter 6!**

"Good, we will do this every Saturday, so be prepared for a hellish training when these days come" Aden said with a grin.

"Got it" they all replied with serious faces.

"Okay, you can go now; I still have something to do here. Ichika, can you stay here, we have something to talk about." Aden said.

"Mmm, 'kay see ya tomorrow!" the girls said as they left.

As they disappeared, Aden quickly broke the silence. "My, my, I was wondering how lucky you are having those five girls around you." Aden said while chuckling.

"Idiot, if you have a liking with one of those girls, just talk to her." Ichika said while looks away. "Anyway, you didn't ask me to stay here just for that right?"

"Yes, and I have worries with your IS that just awakened." Aden said.

"What's with it? Is it wrong? Illegal or something?" Ichika asked startled.

"No, no, no, I am worried that your IS will undergo its third shift. It happened to me once, but it didn't go nicely as I expected." Aden explained.

"Why, what happened?"

"Above all, IS awakenings should be enough, but it can't be helped that once your IS reached this stage, it will really undergo third shift and it's not easy to handle, you will need a full control of your IS and especially yourself." "And also, Archon Centurion is my first form; I did some tweaks so I can go back and forth from second to first shift. My IS's second form is Archon Tribunus, which has only a small difference with my first. When my IS was awakened, I have a mixed expressions, shock and happiness, for I reached a different stage in the IS world…"

"And what happened next?" Ichika asked.

"When Rafael and I had an experiment, I disagreed some of his orders, that's why I lost control of myself and my IS undergone its third shift, the Archon Primus Pilus. I almost wrecked the whole Dunois Company at that time, but luckily Arch Cent woke me up in reality, and then he returned to his sleep." Aden said. "And I'm afraid that if you don't have confidence, trust from your IS and will to control your third shift, Byakushiki might go back to sleep again."

"Awww, I don't want to go back to my death sleep again!" Byakushiki popped out.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to solve this problem. We will train hard to overcome this situation" Ichika cheered Byakushiki.

"Alright, I'll leave that to you, but if you need help, just call me okay?" She said and disappeared.

"Okay Ichika, I'll see you tomorrow, go to the arena early around 6am and I want to have a duel with you. I want to see if you have what it takes to hold the third shift." Aden said while leaving.

"Don't worry, I will." Ichika said and left the place.

(TIME SKIP - 5:00 am in the morning)

"KRIIiiIIIIIINGGG KRIIIiiIIIIIIINGG!" the alarm clock was buzzing so loud.

"uhhhmmmmmmmm….. 5 minutes…" Ichika murmured as he reached the clock to stop it from buzzing.

"Hey Ichika, wake up now, you need to go to the arena at 6:00" Byakushiki waked him up.

"O..okay… (YAWNS)" Ichika said as he headed to the shower. 10 minutes has passed he went out of the shower and changed to his uniform and headed to the arena.

He arrived at the arena and saw Aden on the center. He then quickly approached him and said:

"Wow, you're so early. What time did you got up?" Ichika asked chuckling.

"Nah, I just couldn't sleep, I may have insomnia. Ftw" Aden said.

"Anyway, shall we start?" Ichika challenged as he deployed Byakushiki.

"Yeah, bring it on." Aden accepted as he deployed Archon Centurion.

"Wow, nice scythe you have there buddy." Ichika said amazed.

"Hah, it may look like a scythe, but it's mainly a spear lolx " Aden said smiling.. "That's your second form right? Reiraku Setsura?" Aden asked.

"Yeah, and I want you to show me your second form too."

"Okay, no problem with that." Aden replied.

Blue energy wings emitted around him and covered his body. And then suddenly pops and his new form is there. (You can check my profile if you want to see Aden's Archon Centurion form and Tribunus form).

"There, shall we start?" Aden asked.

"Sure, as you said." Then suddenly Ichika disappeared.

"Hmm, Flash of Speed huh?" Aden seemed not distracted.

After a few seconds, Aden swung his spear to his back and suddenly Ichika appeared and stumbled to the ground.

"Gaahhhh….!" Ichika slided to the ground and quickly stood up. "How did you know I was there?"

"Heh, you're not using your Flash of Speed properly. You're leaving traces and also, you're relying on its stealth ability." Aden said.

"Wow, I didn't know that" Ichika said disappointed.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to use it properly. Do it again, but remember, never leave any tracks as you initiate it, and move as swiftly as you can. Never rely on its stealth ability as it will put you in danger." Aden advised.

"Thanks, let's do it again" Then he suddenly disappeared.

"Good initiation, but remember, never underestimate you opponent, observe its abilities always." Aden said and he quickly thrusts his spear on the ground and revealed Ichika.

"As I expected, you will do that" Ichika smiled as he got it already.

"Good, I think you're getting it correctly." Aden said. "Come on, do it again, I know you can this time."

Ichika disappeared again in flash, Aden is observing his tracks. He then swung his spear to his left, then Ichika appeared, but it's only like a projection and disappeared again.

"What the…" Aden said.

Then Ichika reappeared behind him and quickly kick him to the ground. "Hahaha, got you there buddy." Ichika smiled as he offered his hand to him.

"Yeah, you're a quick learner, I didn't expect you will master this technique in few minutes" he replied as he reached for his hand up. "Now, it's time to train those five today"

Moments has passed, the girls arrived at the arena. They saw Ichika and Aden fighting as they're having fun.

"Seems like the boys are having fun today eh?" Laura said.

"Ah? Yeah, this may only happen once every eternity" Ichika joked.

"Trololol" Rin replied.

"So, are you ready now?" Aden asked.

"Before you can ask" They all replied as they deployed their ISs.

"Now, first I will teach you how to use and initiate your new abilities. It needs preparations but only for a short period of time." Aden started. "Shinonono-san, can you initiate your Divine Strike now?"

"Sure." Houki replied as he released Amatsuki and karaware, then suddenly a yellow light emits on the two blades.

"Perfect, you already know how to initiate it. And I also told you that you need to sacrifice Shield energy to use it." Aden said. "Now I want you to hit Laura-san using your technique. And also Laura-san, try to block it with your AIC as much as possible"

"Got it." They replied.

"Okay, but before that Shinonono-san, I will give you two important words, Speed and Observation. Understand it carefully, if Laura successfully blocked it with AIC, you may lack one of them or two." Aden said. "Okay! Begin!"

"Are you ready?" Houki asked.

"More than you are" Laura replied.

And they started, many times Houki failed to hit her. She was now thinking how can she surpass her AIC. "Speed and observation huh…" Houki thought to herself.

As she was preparing, she noticed that Laura's left foot is moving every time she releases the AIC. "Can it be?" she thought.

"Okay, here I go!" Houki charged towards Laura. She was charging not so fast, and then she saw her foot move again. "Gotcha!" she thought and quickly increased her speed and hit her foot and lost her balance before Laura could release her AIC.

"Make a slash" Houki said smiling to Laura.

"Tch, you got me there sis, hahaha" Laura laughed as she stood up.

"Wow, I never expected that you're a quick learner too." Aden praised. "Keep on practicing and you will master those two words I gave to you." He added. "And after this, I will teach you Shinonono-san and Fan-san the Flash of Speed. For you two are also CRC or Close Range Combat types."

"Got it." They all replied as they started the training.

Hours has passed, it's already 3:00pm in the afternoon. And they all mastered using the new abilities they got from Aden. As the girls we're talking, Aden approached Ichika and requested:

"They mastered it quickly. How about to test it in a duel?" He said to Ichika.

"An all-out battle with them? Sure, I'm in" he replied.

"Okay guys, now that you mastered them already, how about Ichika and I test it in real fight?" Aden requested.

"But how are you going to do that? Charlotte asked.

"An all-out battle against two of us" Ichika replied with a smile.

"Wait, are you sure? I mean, it's two versus five!" Cecilia said.

"Don't underestimate us girls." Aden threatened.

"Tch, as you wish." Laura said.

They positioned themselves and prepared. "Are you ready guys?" Ichika asked while smirking.

"More than any of you two" Laura replied.

"Remember what I've told you guys. You will need it against us." Aden advised.

"Let's start!" Laura started as she pulled the trigger of her rifle and fired towards them, but Ichika and Aden evaded it easily. Charlotte started shooting Aden but her bullets seem can't hit him.

"Charlotte, too slow, remember the advancement." Aden advised and he disappeared along with Ichika.

"Not this again." Rin said.

"Stay calm, look for their tracks." Houki said while closing her eyes. Everyone closed theirs too.

"I can hear the flashes of their movements" They all thought.

Moments has passed, their eyes still closed, waiting for further reactions from them.

"Gotcha!" Cecilia shouted and fired her rifle above using Aether's Bind; Aden was caught by the bind.

"Gaaaahhhhhh!"

Then Charlotte quickly reacted and continuously shoots Aden who's bound in mid-air. As the two we're busy, Houki quickly used Amatsuki's technique and released red blades on her right side. Making Ichika reveal himself.

"Whoa, that was dangerous" Ichika said. Little he didn't know that Laura is behind her and he was caught by the AIC.

"Crap." Ichika said as she was pushed by Laura using the AIC towards Rin who is ready to grab him and crash to the ground.

"So be it." Ichika thought and closed his eyes. Rin quickly grabbed him and crashed him to the ground.

"GAHHHHHH!…" Ichika grunted in pain.

"Haha! That's you're punishment for toying with me!" Rin shouted in victory. "Cecilia, Charlotte, you done there?"

"Yeah, before you could get Ichika" Charlotte replied smiling.

"Oh man, that hurts." Aden stood up in pain. "Nice plan you got there girls."

"Heh, I think we're not the ones that underestimate, it's you two that underestimated us" Laura said.

"Seems so" Ichika replied in defeat.

"Congratulations to the five of you, now, you will be on your own when the tournament starts" Aden congratulated them.

"Now that you mentioned it, whom are you going to partner for the tournament?" Houki asked.

"I don't know I might join on the single battle category, since you have your partners already" Aden answered.

"But, you do know who you're going to fight if you join that category! Nobody has ever attempted to fight her." Houki said.

"I know, it's Sarashiki Tatenashi, the most powerful pilot in the Academy, the president of the student council." Aden said.

"But, are you really sure if you can defeat her?" Rin asked.

"Iwon't know unless I give it a try….." He replied.

**There! The chapter is done. Whew It's really tiring to type heehee (Of course, I'm an amateur, and I accept that :P) but it's really enjoyable.**

**Chapter 7 might be the tournament day so look forward for it please! Comments and suggestions are widely welcomed as long as it won't offend me (I'm really hyper sensitive, bear with me ;) ) and I'm still planning whom should I pair with Aden. So suggest whom should I please :D**

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi it's me again, sorry for the late update; I really can't use the computer on weekdays.**

**Sonic-elric**

**Hmm, maybe that's a great idea; I'll try to make it.**

**Anyway here's chapter 7!**

"I won't know unless I give it a try…" he said.

(Laura's POV)

That last sentence made me nervous, it's like Aden will gamble through life and death, is there something I can do? No, maybe nothing, we had a huge difference, but I'll try to help him as much as I can.

(Normal POV; the next day)

"Okay class, the tournament will be tomorrow, so be prepared and do your best!" Yamada-sensei announced. "Okay that's all for today, good luck!)

The whole class hissed, like a jungle full of snakes looking at every eye of the people inside.

"Wow, the tournament is a bit earlier than I expected" Cecilia said.

"Yeah, I wonder who will be our opponent in our first fight" Houki said while looking at Laura.

"Okay guys, me and Char will leave now, we'll see you guys later" Ichika said.

"See ya and have fun!" Laura said.

(Char's POV; walking in the park)

"Finally, this day is over"

"Yeah, going to class every day is really tiring. I wish that it's always tournament, hehe" Ichika said.

"I wonder who will be our first opponent" I asked.

"Hmmm, but as far as I know the tournament fight now is random, so we really won't know who will be, but let's do our best to win this tournament." Ichika cheered.

"Yeah! We'll definitely win this!" Byakushiki popped out.

"Yes, we shall win this" all I said, but I'm really worried about something, that my father will attack this school, and I might be taken away again and put back where I am in the past years. It's really horrible and I don't want to go back, I want to stay here, stay with the love of my life.

"Umm, Char? You okay?" Ichika asked me.

"Ah? Yeah, I'm okay, don't mind me" I replied while wiping my tears off quickly, I hope he didn't see it or he will be worried again.

"Alright, but if you have any problems, I'm all ears and I will listen to you. You can depend on me always and I will do my best to protect you" Ichika said while smiling. "Anyway, we're at my dorm now, I'll see you tomorrow in the tournament, take care." And he kissed me.

"Okay, take care too, I'll see you tomorrow"

(Aden's POV; dream)

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

It's all dark. I can't see anything but I continue walking; not thinking where the path I am taking will bring me. And suddenly I saw a light at the end. I quickly ran through it but as I get closer, there's a human figure in there.

"Is somebody in there?" I asked. No replies. "Is somebody in there?" I asked again, this time I heard a voice.

"Aden, I know it's you, and you can hear what I say." The human figure replied.

This voice seems familiar. "Arch Cent? Is that you? Are you awake now?" I asked.

"Yes, it is I, unfortunately, not yet. This is the only way I can communicate with you for now. I left a trace in the company to continue spying there, and as I thought, Rafael will attack in the next two weeks, bringing his best pilots with him." She replied.

"No, that's too early! What should I do?" I asked panicking.

"You're the one that should make a plan, or else everyone's hope will be in vain" she said and disappeared.

"Wait! I still have some-"

"KRIIIIIINGGGG!"

"-thing to ask, whoa, a dream." I sighed. "What could that dream mean?" "Never mind, I need to get ready for the tournament today."

(Normal POV; Tournament day)

As Ichika and the gang are walking to the waiting room, Aden suddenly remembered his dream. "This should be the first step" he thought.

"Guys, can I have your time for a moment? I have something to say to you, and it's really important."

"Sure" They all replied.

"Okay, I had a dream this morning, and I had a conversation with Arch Cent…" Aden said.

"What? What did he told you?" Ichika asked, shocked.

"She mentioned about Rafael's attack to this academy, she said she left a trace to continue spying the company, and I tracked that trace, I found out that it's really true."

"When will he commence his attack? We should be prepared and warn Orimura-sensei" Rin asked.

"It's not really clear, but she said that the attack will happen two weeks from now, not knowing what day in these weeks." Aden said.

"WHAT? THAT'S TOO EARLY!" Houki said shocked.

"SSSSSHHHHH! This is confidential, the other students shouldn't know about this, or they will panic and the whole academy will be in great danger." Aden said.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just surprised."

"Ummm, Char you alright?" Ichika asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay….." she replied, but a hint of worry can be heard through her voice.

"Don't worry Char, we are here, no one's gonna take you away from me and from our friends. The teachers are here also to help us defend this school." Ichika cheered her up.

"Thank you guys…" she said as she was relieved.

"Students of IS Academy, I apologize for waiting you. The first round of the tournament is starting now."

Everybody looked at the screen to know who will fight first. And the least they expected happened:

"Sarashiki Tatenashi VS Tsukiyomi Aden"

"Whoa, I didn't think that I will fight in the first round." Aden said calmly.

"Yeah, anyway, good luck dude." Ichika said.

"'kay, I'll go to the launch pad now." He replied.

"I'll go with you." Laura said while looking away, blushing.

"Hmmmm? Okay, do as you please" Aden said smiling.

As they're walking to the launch pad, Laura can't help but keep glancing at Aden (OMG?).

"Are you okay Laura-chan?" Aden asked.

"-chan? Ah? Yeah I'm okay, don't mind me." Laura replied, blushing.

"Your face is all red, are you really okay?" he seemed not convinced.

"Yes! I'm really okay." Laura calmed down. Whew.

They arrived at the launch pad. Aden said his farewell.

"Okay, we're here now; I'll see ya later after this match." Aden said.

"Good luck" Laura replied.

"Don't worry, I won't lose to her" Aden said and he deployed Archon Centurion and launched.

"Take care…" Laura said to herself and she went back to the waiting room.

(Aden's POV)

"So, that's her IS, the Mysterious Lady" I thought to myself as I see an IS with a huge lance.

Everyone looked at the screen that just suddenly appeared saying:

"3"  
>"2"<br>"1"  
>"Fight!"<p>

"I think I'll observe her movements for a while" I thought to myself then I used Flash of Speed and disappeared.

I was nearly in her to smash her when suddenly she raised her altitude and fired her lance.

"Whoa, I didn't think that lance is a gun." I said to myself while dodging every bullet she fired. "I think I'll carve a signet pattern to her first, see what she can do." I thought again and tried to use Flash of Speed.

(Normal POV)

But before Aden initiated Flash of Speed, Tatenashi quickly rushed to her and smashed him towards the ground.

"Gaaahhhh!" Aden grunted in pain as he crashed to the ground.

"You sure a quiet one among the people I fought." Tatenashi said.

Aden didn't reply, but instead he disappeared again, trying to do his plan. "That won't work to me as you see what happened earlier." Tatenashi bragged.

Aden quickly appeared in front of her saying:

"What did you say?" then he quickly slashed her and disappeared again. "Carve level 1" Aden thought to himself.

"Ugh! You bastard!" Tatenashi shouted and Aden reappeared again behind her saying:

"What am I?" and he quickly slashed her again and disappeared. "Carve level 2, last one" Aden thought to himself again.

"Grrrrrr,,…!" Tatenashi is pissed off now. "Are you scared of me?"

Aden reappeared again in front of her saying:

"I'm not afraid of anything and either to you" Then he quickly slashed her again and disappeared. "Carve level 3, it's time" Aden thought to himself.

"ugh!" Tatenashi kneeled on the ground and Aden reappeared again saying:

"I hate to say this but I think I underestimated you…." And he did an uppercut slash with his spear binding her to mid-air.

(Normal POV, Waiting Room)

"Was that Aether's Bind?" Cecilia asked.

"Definitely, it's an Aether's Bind" Rin said.

"But, how did he do that?" Cecilia asked.

"He mentioned something to me before, that he had a similar ability with each of you guys, but he needs to carve a signet pattern first and detonate it" Ichika explained. "And I think that disappear-reappear-slash-disappear loop he did earlier is the signet carving."

"I see" Cecilia could all say.

(Normal POV, Battle Arena)

As Aden bound Tatenashi in mid-air, he didn't think a word and smashed her down towards the ground and a loud crash was heard.

"I know you can survive that kind of attack, you won't be the student council president if you will be defeated by that kind of attack" Aden taunted.

"Tch, you got me there. Now I know what you can do, it's time to get serious." Tatenashi said.

"Nope, you still don't know" he said. Aden looked at his shield energy:  
>"257 Shield Energy" "This should be enough, and I don't have a choice, I need to use it, she still have 500 Shield Energy." Aden thought to himself. "Now I know how to use Flash of Speed to her"<p>

Aden disappeared again and appeared behind Tatenashi and quickly kicked her to the ground. Tatenashi stumbled and without wasting any time, Aden jumped to her and thrusts his spear on her.

"Gaaahhh!" Tatenashi grunted in pain. As that attack happened, Aden looked at his shield energy:

"557 Shield Energy" "Great! It worked! I thought that I won't be able to use it again"

(Normal POV, waiting room)

"What the heck? His shield energy was restored?" Houki was shock with what she saw.

"That's the S.E.A.F. system. Only with that system permit is permitted to use that kind of ability" Laura said.

"Uhhhh, what's S.E.A.F.?" Houki asked.

"That's the Shield Energy Absorbing Fury system, this system is illegal unless you have a permit with the higher ups, and I won't be surprised why Aden has that kind of system" Laura explained.

"I see, because he's connected to Tabane-san" Rin said.

"Yes, you're right."

(Normal POV, Battle Arena)

"What the hell? How is that possible?" Tatenashi asked him while lying on the ground, Aden above her.

"No need to explain everything to you, but I can't make this match go any longer, I promised Laura that I will win this match." Aden said as he jumped and thrust his spear again to her.

"Guaaahhh!" Tatenashi grunted in pain.

A huge screen appeared and said:

"Mysterious Lady's Shield Energy Zero, cannot resume battle"

The crowd shouted and cheered as they saw a wonderful battle.

"I guess that's it, thanks for a wonderful battle" Aden said as he offered his hand to Tatenashi.

"Yeah, I guess it is, I still need more training, and I'm still weak." Tatenashi said as she accepted his hand and pulled her up.

"No, you're not weak, we just have a huge difference" Aden said smiling and left the arena.

"Huge difference, huh? Just what are planning to say?" Tatenashi thought to herself.

(Aden's POV, waiting room)

"Congratulations!" The girls shouted and cheered me up.

"Thank you guys, I can't do this without you, you know." I said.

"Wait, what did we do?" They asked me.

"I felt that you guys are beside me and supporting me." I said to them while looking away.

"Tch, you're full of drama, let's throw a party for a celebration on your victory!" Rin said.

"No, no, no, no need for that, besides if we do that, Tatenashi might feel ashamed of herself that she was defeated by a transferee student." I said to them.

"Ummm, okay, but let's just have a small toast in my room, is it okay with you?" Rin asked. "She might really want a party." I thought to myself.

"Sure, that may do, at least the other students in the S.C. won't know about this." I said.

"Cool! Let's meet in my room in 1 hour, see ya guys!" Rin said and left the waiting room.

"Ummm, Laura-chan?" I called her.

"Y-yes?"

"Can you meet me on the rooftop later?" I whispered to her ear.

"O-kay." She replied blushing and she left the room.

(Still Aden's POV, Academy Rooftop)

"Aden, why did you call me up here?" Laura asked.

"Ah, you're here, you see, there's something that I wanted to ask you" I said to her.

"What is it?"

"Ummm, Laura-chan, what do you think of me?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" Laura said.

"I mean, am I good enough for you?" I asked her again.

"What? I don't get what you mean" she replied.

I took a deep breath and said "Laura-chan, I like you, no I love you."

"What? Wait, you're joking right?" Laura said while blushing.

"No, I'm not, I really love you, I kept this feeling for a long time." I said to her with a big grin.

"Oh, Aden, I love you too…" She said and we kissed.

**Well, there it is! Chapter 7 is over. Whew! It's really tiring typing as my story goes further. Anyways Read and Review + comment and suggest on how I can improve my story. **

**Well, until next time, see ya guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! It's me again, sorry for the late update. I should've updated yesterday but my Internet connection jerked up again. Maybe I'll just update my story every week. Bear with me :D because I'm having a writer's block.**

**Two OC tournament opponents in this chapter. I won't give any information about them as they won't appear in the later chapters, only here.**

**Name: Albana Cisan**

**IS: Nezekan, Third-generation IS**

**Name: Yachiyo Akaba**

**IS: Zikel, Third-generation IS**

**Anyway here's Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

"Arrgghhh, where the hell those two go?" Rin asked irritated.

"Calm down Rin, I think they just did some important things, you know them…" Houki said.

"Well I can't wait anymore! We can't start the party unless the victory boy isn't here." Rin said looking away. "Hmph!"

"Jeez, she really wanted to have a party" Ichika thought to himself.

"Yes, she does" Char whispered to him, as she read Ichika's mind.

"How did you know what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"What? Ah, nothing, I just saw it from you facial expression. Heeheehee" Char replied.

Moments has passed, the door opened.

(Aden's POV)

"I should tell them about this, or we're going to be chased forever" I thought to myself before touching the doorknob.

"Den-kun? You alright?" Laura asked.

"Ah? Yes I'm okay." I replied.

"Okay." All she could say.

And I opened the door, I can hear bangs from their so-called thingy (A/N: I don't really know what is that, the thing that just pops used in surprise).

"Congratulations on your first victory!" They all said.

"Thank you guys." I said to them.

"Don't mention it buddy, we're friends remember? We have unity." Ichika said as he placed his arms on my shoulder.

"And by the way, why are you with Laura?" Rin asked.

"Errrr…" I looked at Laura, and all I got is a nod from her.

"Ehem, okay, I'll explain why, errr….. Laura and I are…. Kinda, dating now."

The whole room went silent. Everyone was shocked except Charlotte. Then she broke the silence.

"As I expected." She said and smiled.

"Expected what?" they asked in unison.

"I just noticed that Aden had a liking with Laura ever since he arrived here. You finally made your move bud" she said and smiled.

"As I expected from you, you really have a great observation around you." I said to her.

"Well, it's another congratulations for you two!" Cecilia cheered! "Let's have a toast. I bring this to the two of you for your victory and uniting. Cheers!" and then we cheered our glasses.

The party lasted so long. Charlotte and Laura gave up quickly and fell asleep and it's already 9:00pm.

"Well then, let's call it a day. I'll carry Laura back to her room now; I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said to them and left the room.

(Normal POV; Rin's room)

"Okay, we'll be leaving too now; we'll see you guys tomorrow." Ichika said and left the room, carrying Charlotte back to her room. The other's left the room too and Rin headed to her bed and took her sleep.

(Aden's POV; Dream)

"No!" I shouted as I saw Ichika, Char, Houki and Cecilia fell off unconscious from the attack.

"We should get close to them to-" Rin was interrupted as she was hit by a laser above and fell unconscious.

"Rin!" Laura shouted. "What should we do?"

"Grrrr…" I gritted my teeth. Then suddenly a huge blasted came towards us.

"Gaaahhh-"

"KRIIIINGGG!"

"AAHHHH, what the…." I quickly jumped off my bed as I woke up. "What could that nightmare mean?" then I stood up and got ready to see who will fight in the tournament today.

(Normal POV; Waiting Room)

As Ichika and the girls are waiting in the room, Aden greeted them.

"Morning guys." He greeted.

"Morning, wow, you look like you had a nightmare" Ichika chuckled.

"Yeah, I did." He replied.

The screen went on and said:

"Students of IS Academy, sorry for waiting. The second battle of the tournament is starting."

Everybody stared at the screen seriously to see who will fight.

"Laura Bodewig/Houki Shinonono VS Albana Cisan/Yachiyo Akaba"

"Well, we're off now guys, we'll see you later" Houki waved at them.

"Take care." Aden said and kissed Laura's forehead.

"I will." Laura replied and left the room.

(Laura's POV; Launch Pad)

"Our enemy will be the Nezekan and Zikel, third-generation IS too and a twin IS. Why is it that our enemies are all personal IS holders like us?" I asked Houki.

"I don't know, maybe they're here to gather data for some experiments, you know." She replied.

"I guess so, well, let's get going now." I said and took off.

"Okay." And Houki took off.

(Still Laura's POV; Battle Arena)

"You're ready?" I said to Houki.

"As much as you are" she replied.

The screen appeared and said:

"3"  
>"2"<br>"1"  
>"Fight!"<p>

"Be careful, they're long ranged." I warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, just catch one of them with AIC, and she's done." I said.

"Okay."

The enemy quickly fired off to them, Laura and Houki can't do anything but just evade.

"How can we get closer to them?" Houki asked irritated.

"Just keep on your feet and I'll do something about it!" I said to her. "We need to separate them, because if they're closer to each other, they're stronger."

"How'd you know about that?" She asked.

"I'll explain it to you later, just separate them" all I said.

As they're continually evading the bullets fired to them, Houki is getting irritated as she can't do anything but evade it. "Dammit, this won't stop."

"Calm down Houki, I have a plan; attack them with Karaware and Amatsuki's long range ability. Aim for their center. I'll go to the right side where they can't see me, I'll catch the other one with AIC and push it to you and use your Divine Strike. Got it?" I told her as I continue evading the attacks and she was interrupted by something. "Wait, What?" I said as I saw a white and black aura emitting them "No way…."

"What?" Houki said as she goes beside Laura.

"That's their Ancestral Ability, Nezekan's Blessing and Zikel's Threat, shit." I said.

"What's with it?" She asked.

"Their attack power is increased by 80%, and they can 1 hit kill us. And their speed increased by 20% too. So we need to do this fast or we're done." I said.

"Oh crap, what should we do?" she asked.

"Don't worry, that IS's can't rely on the user's ability/motions. And the user only relies on the IS's ability. So, there won't be any improvements, just the speed and damage, but the technique is still the same." I said.

"Good to know." She replied.

"You know what to do…." I ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." And she quickly fired off red blades from Karaware and white slashes from Amatsuki as I've gone to the right side without any trace before the ritual is finished.

"What the heck?" Albana said as she went to the right side as she evaded the red blades and cancelled the casting. I caught her by the AIC.

"Gotcha!"

"Let me go!" Albana ordered.

"Okay as you wish" then I pushed her towards Houki and slashed using Divine Strike.

A screen appeared and said

"Nezekan's Shield Energy zero, cannot resume battle"

"No…" Yachiyo said.

"You're the only one left, what will you do now?" Houki said.

Yachiyo remain silent, then a black aura emitted again around her.

"No, don't tell me it will…." I was shocked.

"Will go second form?" Houki continued.

"Yes" I said.

"Don't worry, we can do this" Houki smiled. "You're ready?"

"Okay… Yes, I'm ready." I said.

The Black Aura was gone, the second form is complete. Black Energy wings were released and she got a sword on her left hand.

"You better get ready." Yachiyo said and she quickly slashed a long range attack towards our ground.

"What? I can't move!" Houki said.

"Prepare for your end!" Yachiyo then fired off a missile towards them.

(Aden's POV; waiting room)

"Come on Laura, I know you have a plan there!" Ichika said.

"Don't worry Ichika, I know Laura can surpass this, she won't be able to reach here if this kind of situation will swallow her whole." I said calmly.

"Tch, you really have faith on her so much." He said.

"Of course, what kind of boyfriend I am if I won't have faith in my partner, you know Laura better than me, so you should know what she's capable of." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it" he sighed in defeat.

(Laura's POV; battle arena)

"Tch, she forgot about me" I thought to myself and released the AIC as the missile approached.

"What the…?" Yachiyo said.

"You totally forgot about me and what I'm capable of. Now I'll return what you gave me." And she pushed the missile back to her and a loud explosion was heard.

"Gahhhh!" Yachiyo fell off from the explosion.

I quickly flew towards where she fell off and said:

"You focused too much on my partner, not knowing that she had a companion. That is your weakness; you can't fight two against one." I said and finished the battle off.

"Zikel's shield energy zero, cannot resume battle. Schwarzer Regen/Akatsubaki wins"

"Yeah, we did it!" as we High-Fived and left the arena.

(Normal POV; waiting room)

"Yeah! They did it!" Rin cheered.

"Yes, and that was a great battle!" Cecilia said.

"See, I told you, she can surpass this." Aden whispered to Ichika.

"Yeah, Yeah, I think YOU know more about her not me." Ichika said.

"hmm? Maybe. Hahaha" Aden laughed.

Moments has passed, Laura and Houki arrived in the waiting room.

"Congratulations on you two! That was awesome!" Rin cheered.

"Thanks guys." Laura and Houki can reply, blushing. "I had a feeling that the next battle would be you two" Laura pointed to Rin and Cecilia.

"Heehee, I was hoping too" Rin said. "So…. You're ready for another?"

"No, no, no, that was enough, no more!" Laura and Char said blushing.

"Oh man, you're such a killjoy! Hmph!" Rin said.

"Yeah Rin, that one is enough, you know, they're very low on liquor tolerance." Ichika said.

"Fine, fine, I got it. Hmm, let's just go to the amusement park. Sounds nice?" Rin said.

"Hmm, that's okay with me, how 'bout you guys?" Houki said.

"Yeah, we'll go" They said except Aden.

"Den-kun, you alright?" Laura asked.

"Ah? Yeah, I'm okay. Don't mind me" Aden said, but Laura knew him. He still can't forget about that nightmare he had this morning.

"Come on, I know you're not, you can tell me, I'm your girlfriend. I'm all ears and I'll listen to you." She complimented.

"Alright, I just had this nightmare this morning, and I can't seem to forget it quickly…" Aden said.

"What kind of nightmare would this be?" Laura asked.

Aden looked around and saw the others talking and chit-chatting. "A nightmare about what will happen when Rafael attacks the academy…" he said.

"What? What happened there?" She asked.

"It's not very clear, but the last thing that happened, we're all defeated and Charlotte was taken away… I was hoping that it wouldn't happen in reality." He said as he was terrified. This is the first time he felt fear on his life.

"Oh, but it's only a nightmare, and it rarely happens in the real world, you know." She cheered.

"Yeah, I guess, anyway, 10 more days and "that" will be the day that he will come here."

"Yeah, but that isn't accurate, we still need to prepare, maybe they'll come earlier." She said.

"…"

"Hey you two, what are you murmuring there huh?" Rin asked with a dead eye.

"Eh? No nothing at all! Come on, let's go now!" Laura said and made an awkward smile and left the room with Aden.

(Aden's POV; Amusement Park)

"We're here!" Rin jumped off.

"Woah, so this is an amusement park." I said, amazed.

"You've never been here before?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, since I was 5, I was training so hard when my parents and professors discovered that I can pilot an IS."

"I have a question, how and when did you start piloting an IS?" Cecilia asked.

"To be honest, it's really an accident. But, it was my dream to pilot an IS. And one day I stumbled and discovered a way down underground in our house and found Archon Centurion there."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Okay, calm down, either I really don't know how, maybe because of the genes from my parents."

"Is that really possible? IS capabilities can be passed down through genes?" Rin asked.

"As I said, I really don't know." I replied.

(Normal POV)

As they were talking, little they didn't know that someone is spying them. A guy from Dunois Company infiltrated the academy. Aden noticed him and said:

"Guys, can you come with me quickly?" with no more any excuses, Charlotte dragged them with Aden in a certain place. As Charlotte knew that they're being followed too.

"…"

"Why are we hiding here?" Rin asked.

"Ssshh, look at that guy" Aden pointed to a guy wearing a black suit.

"What's with him?" Houki asked curiously.

"He's a spy from the Dunois Company; I bet he's here for surveillance of the company to keep on track on what we're doing." Charlotte said.

"Well, what should we do?" Cecilia asked confused.

"Don't worry, I'll work this out. This is a one step on preventing my nightmare from happening." Aden said. "Stay here and I'll be right back." He continued and left the hiding place.

"…"

"Hey there Fred" Aden greeted. "What're you doing here?"

"Ah? Hey there Den. Nothing, I'm just visiting this academy. I wish that I was here one of you." Fred said panicking; he didn't want to blow his cover.

"Oh, is that so? Yeah, it's really fun here but also tiring with lessons" Aden replied.

(Normal POV; hiding place)

"What are they talking about?" Rin asked.

"Sshh, they might hear us. I know he's planning to trap him over." Laura said.

(Normal POV; Conversation place)

"Well, Den, I'll be leaving now, see ya later." Then he turned around and walked.

At the time he turned and walked, Aden quickly dashed to him and hit the back of his neck and he fell unconscious.

"Sorry bud, but I'm ahead of you." Aden said and called the others.

"What did you do? Did you kill him?" Cecilia asked as she panicked.

"Woah, woah, woah, I don't kill people, I just put him to sleep." Aden replied. "Anyway let's carry him to the academy's interrogation room and call Orimura-sensei to inform her about what's happening."

"Got it…." Everyone nodded and carried him off to the interrogation room.

**That's it! Chapter 8 is done. Whew it took me all day thinking what to type. Well I'm also playing so I won't be bored, tired of thinking and get rid of this writer's block. Anyways you can see the Archon Centurion's model and its weapon on my profile (Ignore the helmet, as it really suck, I forgot to remove it). I've added also the weapon of Archon Tribunus, you can check it also in my profile. In the meantime I won't be showing Archon Tribunus' model as I'm still working on it.**

**And DON'T forget to READ and REVIEW! Comments and suggestions are widely welcomed here.**

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I'm really thinking about this the whole week, heehee, that's the only thing that made me still intact with this story. **

**Anyway this chapter might be a little sucky. But please enjoy as much as you can.**

"He's still not awake…." Rin said.

"Nah, don't worry, he'll wake up soon." Cecilia cheered.

The girls were watching Fred from the other room (Think about in movies, from 1 room there's a mirror but it's like a window in the other side.) as Aden arrived with Orimura-sensei.

"Girls, you can go back to your dorms now, we'll take care of everything here now. And get some rest and prepare for tomorrow's battle." Orimura-sensei ordered.

"Hai, Orimura-sensei" they replied as they saluted and left the room.

Now Aden and Orimura-sensei is left in the room and Aden explained everything that will happen in the next 10 days. Orimura-sensei remained calm as she heard these things.

"I see, so we'll gonna be needing more security in our school" Orimura-sensei suggested.

"Right sensei. Anyway, that guy (pointing to the window) is a spy from Dunois Company. We can ask him about something that is maybe related in the attack" Aden said.

"I'll take care of it, for now, get back to your dorm and take a rest. I'll call you again if I can get something important from him" she ordered.

"Got it sensei, oyasuminasai." Aden said and left the room.

(Aden's POV)

I was deeply thinking on what will happen on the later days, until I felt Laura's presence.

"Laura, there's no need for you to hide yourself, come here beside me, I know you have something to say to me" I said.

Laura then appeared and went beside me and said: "I'm sorry for that. By the way, what did you and Orimura-sensei talked about?"

"I just reported everything that we know about the upcoming attack, and she interrogated "him" to get some information about the company" I said to her.

"I see, well, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." She said.

"I'll see you tomorrow too, good night, I love you." Then I kissed her.

"I love you too." She said and left.

(Still Aden's POV; Dream)

It was so dark again, I remembered this place, and this is the place where I and Arch Cent met again. Can I meet her again this time?

I suddenly heard a voice saying:

"Aden, I know it's you again. I made a contact with you again as I have something to say to you."

I recognized this voice quickly. "Arch Cent, It's you, but can I have a request from you before you say what you want to?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want to see you again, your human form" I requested.

And then light overwhelmed darkness. Then I saw Arch Cent in her human form. I saw again her shiny blue hair.

"Thank you, because I was starting to forget about you" I admitted.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, I felt something weird earlier when you're near with Ichika." She said.

"What did you feel?"

"I felt a dark aura near him, maybe it's coming from his IS, or maybe… I hope I was wrong." She said.

"What? What is it? Tell me!"

"I hope I was really wrong, maybe that energy is the energy coming from his hidden third form. And it's not yet fully controlled. And I'll see you later." She said and disappeared.

"Wait! I still have something to-"

"!"

"Know about- oh, a dream again. That's really weird." I said to myself as I face palm. "I should warn Ichika about this. Thank you very much Arch Cent, you're really a great help for me"

"Don't mention it, remember, I'm your IS and will stay on your side" a girl suddenly appeared from the corner of the room.

"Arch Cent? Is that really you? I am not dreaming right?" I asked. "I'm afraid that these are only dream and this will be just nothing."

(Normal POV)

Arch Cent let out a huge sigh and threw a book towards Aden and he stumbled to the ground.

"Owww! What the heck! Why did you do that for?" Aden asked as he stood up from pain.

"Idiot, did you ever experience waking up in a dream from a dream?" she asked.

"Nah, I didn't, but for now, I'm really happy that you're back to me. Anyway, how did you wake up again?" he asked curiously.

"It's simple, I woke up because your love for Laura has grown stronger and the urge inside you. And this my second awakening, I was hoping you can control your third form now." She answered.

"Yeah, I was hoping too, but I won't be confident, I will still train harder. But first, I'll introduce you to my friend especially with the one that had an awakened IS like us."

"Mmmm, 'kay, I'll look forward to it." She said and disappeared.

I got up and get ready for the next tournament. I went out my dorm and headed to the waiting room and I saw everyone inside.

"Morning guys." I greeted.

"Morning Den, wow, you look happy today huh?" Rin said.

"Yeah, I am, really. Anyway I want you to introduce my friend here." He said and a girl with a shiny blue hair appeared.

"Hello there guys, I'm Arch Cent, and I'm Aden's IS. Nice to meet you all." Arch Cent introduced.

Everyone gasped, shocked and remain silent as they heard what she said.

"What? Do I look bad?" Arch Cent asked as she looks at her hair and touched it if it's frizzy.

"No, no, no, you look nice. We're just surprised. Heehee" Cecilia said.

"Oh thank God, I thought I look worse." She said.

"Anyway, congratulations for you as you woke up again from your sleep!" Laura cheered.

"Thank you Laura-chan, I'm sure Aden here is really lucky to have you" She thanked smiling and disappeared.

"uyyyyyyy…." They said. That made the Aden and Laura blush from embarrassment.

"Oh guys, come on, don't make fond of us! That's embarrassing." Laura said.

"Hahahah, sorry 'bout that. You look really perfect, you know." Cecilia complimented.

As they were chit-chatting, the screen finally announced who will fight now.

"Students of IS Academy, sorry for waiting. The third round of the tournament is starting now."

Everybody looked at the screen seriously. And they expected the unexpected.

"Charlotte Dunois/Ichika Orimura vs Fan Rinin/Cecilia Alcott"

"What the…" Rin was stunned.

"Why is it…..." Cecilia added.

"Has to be us?" Ichika said.

"Yeah, but still, even if we don't fight today, we will someday." Charlotte said.

"Well, we better get ready now, remember, we won't show mercy even we're friends." Rin said and left the room with Cecilia.

"We better get going too now Char." Ichika said.

"Yeah, let's go."

(Ichika's POV; Launch pad – Battle Arena)

"You're ready Char?"

"…"

"Char? You alright?"

"Ah? Yes, I'm alright. Yeah, I'm ready." She replied.

"Are you sure? You seem have a lot of things in your mind."

"I guess, by the way, what are you thinking when you're using your IS?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing, I am not thinking of anything."

"Wait, how can you fight like that?" she asked again.

"You know, if you're not thinking of anything, or I call it the blank state, you will be able to move accordingly and react quicker than normal, as you feel everything that moves around you even if your eyes are closed."

"I see, thanks for the tip, well let's get going now." She said and launched.

"Okay" And I launched too.

(Still Ichika's POV)

"I really didn't think that we will fight so early" I said.

"Yeah, we aren't expecting this too; I expected that we will fight in the finals or semi." Rin said.

"Well, are you ready?" Char asked.

"As much as you two are." Cecilia replied.

The countdown started.

"3"  
>"2"<br>"1"  
>"Fight!"<p>

"Ichika, please keep them intact with the ground as much as you can alright?" Char said.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." I said and disappeared.

I quickly dashed behind Cecilia and kicked her to the ground before she could react and disappeared again.

"Ugh!" Cecilia kneeled down to the ground.

Then I quickly dashed again behind Rin and hit her with Yukihira to the ground as Char is raising her altitude.

"Char! NOW!"

"What the…" Rin said.

Charlotte quickly fired raining bullets to them as I raised my altitude so I won't be hit. They kept on avoiding her bullets but as it hit the ground, the whole arena ground exploded.

"Wow, I didn't think that would turn out like this." I said.

Suddenly Rin appeared behind me and casted Seething Explosion, I managed to slip beside but I was still caught and crashed me to the ground.

"GAAHHH!"

I quickly stood up and disappeared.

"Char, hide behind the smoke quick! I'll knock Cecilia first."

Char quickly hid behind the smoke and I appeared behind Cecilia and clawed her back.

(Normal POV; Waiting room)

"What the hell is Ichika doing? Why did he scratch Cecilia's back? Is he playing around?" Houki asked.

"No, that wasn't a simple scratch. It's the Ripclaw Strike, I taught him about that. This technique engraves a level 5 signet carve automatically." Aden replied.

"Don't you mean he can also…?" Laura didn't continue.

"Yes, he can. He can also use the technique that I used to Tatenashi, the Binding Rune. But I taught him many Rune Detonations."

"How many Rune Detonations are there in all?" Houki asked.

"As far as I know, there we're only 3 runes that I taught Ichika, but still there were 4 missing Rune techniques. I only taught him the Pain Rune, which stuns the opponent for 3 seconds, the Binding Rune, which I used before, and the Sharp Strike Rune, which penetrates all your Physical defences, or in short, like Shield Piercer of Charlotte. I still don't know the other 4 as I'm still researching about it" Aden said.

"I see…." Houki replied.

(Ichika's POV)

"Nice, my technique works, I hope this one will too" I thought to myself.

I quickly put my palm behind her and pulled it back, taking away all of her shield energy.

"Blue Tears Shield Energy zero, cannot resume battle"

"What the hell? How did you do that?" Cecilia asked as she fell down safely to the ground.

"Secret." I said and disappeared.

(Normal POV; waiting room)

"How the hell did he to that Shield Energy Absorption?" Houki asked.

"I don't know, maybe that's one of the Rune Detonations that I don't have." Aden said.

(Ichika's POV)

"Char, you alright there?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm alright here, Rin is the only one left." She replied as she flew towards me.

"Yeah, but she's not that easy to defeat, remember that." I said.

"Yea- LOOK OUT!" she warned and evaded Rin's attack.

"You can't escape from me!" Rin disappeared and reappeared behind Char and used Seething explosion to her.

"GAHHH!" Char grunted in pain as she crashed to the ground.

"Char!" I shouted.

"Rafael Revive Custom II shield energy zero, cannot resume battle"

I quickly rushed to Char to check if she's okay.

"Don't worry Ichika, I'm okay, It's up to you now, win the battle for me even if I didn't contribute anything." She said.

"No, you helped me so much, don't worry, I'll win this for sure." I said as I brought her back to the launch pad and disappeared again.

I appeared again in front of Rin saying:

"It's only you and I now…." I said.

"Yeah, and you better get ready." She replied and disappeared.

I closed my eyes as I looked for her presence and tracks, she didn't appear quickly. That gave me an advantage, as her tracks are getting clearer and clearer. I quickly jumped up and thrust Yukihira on the ground and a huge wave appeared that revealed Rin and immobilized her.

"What the…." She said as she tried to release herself from being immobilized.

"This is it…." I said as my Yukihira released yellow energy and dashed to her.

"I see, so this is what you want." She said as her weapon released green energy.

"Here I GO!" I continued dashing towards her.

"COME ON! BRING IT!" She said as I get closer and closer and a loud explosion was heard.

(Normal POV; Waiting Room)

"Ichika!" Aden shouted.

"Rin!" Houki also shouted.

(Char's POV)

"Ichika!" I shouted as I saw the explosion on the arena from the launch pad. Then I saw a screen appeared above. I wished that Ichika would've won that attack. When the screen finally announced who won, that made me relieved.

"ShenLong shield energy zero, cannot resume battle. Byakushiki/Rafael Revive Custom II wins"

I jumped down with happiness as I ran towards Ichika and hugged him.

"Congratulations! I knew that you can do it."

"Yeah, that was a complete luck. If I miscalculated it, I might lose the battle." He replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Rin asked.

"As we did our final attack, I casted the Ripclaw strike on you, carving a level 5 Rune. Then after you slashed me, I quickly detonated it and took away all of your shield energy, luckily, I survived your attack, leaving me 5 shield energy" he explained.

"I see, so you didn't slash me with your Yukihira. Good plan you have there." Rin was disappointed.

"Thanks, and by the way, that yellow energy I had in my sword is fake, hahahaha. That was only a projection, thanks to Byakushiki." Ichika laughed.

"WHAT? YOU TRICKED ME!" Rin replied.

"Hahaha, I didn't think that you will fall for that Rin." Byakushiki said as she appeared.

"Errrrr…." Rin said as she blushed.

"Anyways, let's go back now, it's over. Let's just throw a party for everyone. Sounds good for you?" Ichika suggested.

"Mmmm, 'kay, let's go!" she said and everyone left the arena.

(Normal POV; Waiting room)

"Congratulations Ichika and Char! That was a wonderful battle!" Houki congratulated.

"Thanks guys." Ichika and Char replied.

"Riiiiinggg"

"Wait a sec guys." Aden said and left the room.

(Aden's POV)

"Hello?"

"Aden, it's me Orimura-sensei, I have something to clear about. Come here in the room before the interrogation room."

"Got it sensei."

I went back inside the room.

"Guys, I have to go. Orimura-sensei is calling me." I said to them.

"For what?" They asked.

"It's no big deal. I'll be leaving now; I'll be right back."

"I'll see you later." Laura said and kissed me. I kissed back.

I left the room and headed to the interrogation room. I open the door of the room where we will meet.

"Orimura-sensei, why did you call me up here?"

"Ah, you're here, you see, I want to clarify something from you." She said

"What is it sensei?"

"Does third shift really exist? Because "he" mentioned it earlier that there's third shift." She said.

"What? You don't know? Yes, it exists, but it's a gamble. And only few cores have that kind of ability." I replied.

"I see, it's a great threat for us."

"Why?"

"Because he told everything about the company, all of the pilots including Rafael have their third shift already." She said.

"WHAT? How's that possible?"

"Well, you know the company. But don't worry, we'll gather all of the personal IS holders and the teachers in the academy to defend."

"Well, how about you?" I asked.

"I won't go with you. I'll stay in the surveillance office to keep track of you that will defend. Okay, that's all. You can go now."

"Alright sensei, thanks for the information. I'll see you later." Then I left the room and headed to my friends.

(Normal POV; Rin's room)

"Where the hell is Aden now?" Rin is pissed off.

"Calm down Rin, maybe it's really urgent that Orimura-sensei called him" Cecilia said.

"Hmph!"

The door opened.

"Hi guys, sorry if I'm late." Aden said while scratching his head.

"What took you so long?" Houki asked.

"Well Orimura-sensei and I talked about something, about the company" he said.

"What is it?" Ichika asked.

"I realized that they're harder to defeat than I expected, since Rafael and his pilots have undergone the third shift illegally." He explained.

"WHAAAATTT? Are you really sure?" They all screamed in unison.

"Yes I am, as it was the result of the interrogation of Orimura-sensei. So we need to train hard to defeat them."

"Yeah, but for now, let's enjoy the night….." Houki said.

**Well, there it is! Chapter 9 is done. I might use a little time skip on the next chapter so that the big moment will arrive quickly. And please help me on what should I do about their entrance, shield breach or slow infiltration.**

**Well, Until next week, see ya guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, it's me again. I was really sad that only few people are reading my story. Haha but nevermind, I'll still continue this story until it's done.**

**I used a little time skip in this one, I won't make it any longer :D And there's a rematch fight here. Guess who! :D**

**Here's Chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**(Char's POV)**

**(9 Days left)**

9 days left until my father will come here in the academy and take me away. I was worried that the company might destroy the whole academy and hurt everyone. I won't be able to take it. But I can't do anything feel better but to fake my emotions in front of everyone or Ichika and the others will be worried.

**(8 Days left)**

Well, still the same, nothing has changed in my everyday life. Everyday classes, lunch with friends and other activities. Still, I can't seem to feel any better as the time passes by, I feel worse. My heart keeps on pounding and beating faster and faster.

**(5 Days left)**

5 days left, wow, I never expected that time flies really fast. And I feel worse inside, but I can't let it go out as Ichika and the others might worry more about me. But I failed to keep it for myself any longer, as Ichika started to find out what I'm feeling inside.

**(Char's POV; Char's Dorm)**

"Char, you alright? You're thinking so deep" Ichika asked me.

"Ah? Yeah, I'm alright. Don't mind me." I tried to make a fake happy emotion but he's ahead of me.

"Char, I know you have worries inside you, and I'm here. I'm ready to listen to you, you know that you can depend on me right? So feel free to share your problems to me and I'll help you as much as I can"

"Okay." I nearly cried it but I held it back. "I just remembered what's my life before…. I… attended this… academy." And there, my tears started to flow on my eyes. "I don't want to go back in the darkness of my life. I never really wanted to go back!"

Ichika hugged me and said:

"Don't worry Char, I won't let that happen. As I keep on breathing, no one's going to take you away from me, even if it's your father or anyone that will harm you. I'll stay beside you and protect you."

"Thank you Ichika, I'm really grateful to have you. You never left my side and you're always there when I need you. Thank you very much. Someday I might repay you for what you've done for me." I said wiping my tears.

"I don't really want you to repay me, as for me, if you're happy, I'm happy as well. But if something's bothering your mind, just tell me, and I'll do everything I can to help you." He said smiling. That smile made me feel a little better.

"Thank you Ichika…." I said and kissed him.

**(4 Days left)**

**(Aden's POV)**

"Ughhh, 5 more minutes, please for God's sake alarm clock shut the hell up! I haven't got a sleep for a while!" I said while on my bed rolling.

"Oi, get up now, it's 6:30 in the morning now. There's a tournament today." Arch Cent said while shaking me up.

"Alright, alright, I'll get up now." I said, yawning and headed to the shower. Then I changed and headed to the waiting room.

**(Still Aden's POV; waiting room)**

"Morning guys." I greeted.

"Morning Den, wow, you looked like you haven't got a sleep well. Hahahaha" Rin joked.

"Yeah, yeah, you're really a good guesser." I sighed.

While they're talking, someone opened the door and caught everyone's attention as they didn't expect "her" to come in such a place like this.

"…"

Still no reactions, then I broke the silence.

"Tatenashi Sarashiki, it's rarely to see you in a place like this. What's your purpose here?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted a request from you." She said.

The whole room burst with murmurs as they heard what Tatenashi said.

"SILENCE!" Tatenashi said in annoyance. Everyone went silent.

"What could be your request?" I asked.

"I want a friendly rematch from you." She said and bowed before me.

The people inside the room were surprised with what Tatenashi did before me. Then I got stares from the other girls.

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait, stand up, have you totally forgot who you are? Don't bow before me!"

I calmed down when she rose up.

"Thank you…" then I sighed.

"Now, do you accept my request? This won't affect your ratings in the tournament." Tatenashi asked.

I was thinking if I should accept it or not. I looked to Laura and all I received is a nod.

"…"

"Alright, I accept." I replied.

"Thank you, I'll arrange it for us. Let's meet in the arena in an hour." She said and left the room.

"Why did you accept the rematch?" Cecilia asked.

"Yeah, why did you accept it? You don't know that she might take revenge on you." Rin said.

"Well, it's no big deal. So give it a chance since it's a formal request. And you totally forgot who she is? It's an honour to receive a request from the student council president." I said.

"Yeah, just let it go. Anyway it's a friendly rematch, so nothing's wrong with it. Give it a chance." Laura said smiling. "Anyway, Den-kun you should get ready now"

"Mmm, I'll see you guys later." I said and left the room.

**(1 Hour later, Still Aden's POV; Launch Pad)**

"Arrrghh, why did I accept this request! I should've spent my time with Laura today." I said while making a -_- face.

"Oh come on, toughen up. You defeated her before, and I know you can again." Arch Cent appeared and said to me. "You're really weak when you're beside Laura, hahaha."

"Oh please, for God's sake don't pick on me! I'm really tired today and the past days." I said while yawning.

"Get up you lazy scram! Get ready for your battle. She's waiting up there." She kicked me and disappeared.

"Oh man, this is the worst decision that I've ever made. I'm in no condition." I said to myself and made a -_- face. "May God help me…."

Then I took off. I nearly slipped at the end of the launch pad but I regained my posture quickly. "Whew, that was close." I said to myself yawning again. "Should get a warm up first."

Then I got out and quickly flew in front of Tatenashi. I can't tell if she's angry or upset or whatever it is as she's just there staring to me with no expressions in her face. Then I yawned again.

"Hey, you alright there? You seem a bit sleepy" she asked me.

"Ah? What? No, no, I'm alright. Don't mind me."

"Well, if you say so, you better get ready now." She said and released her gunlance.

A screen appeared and started the countdown.  
>"3"<br>"2"  
>"1"<br>"FIGHT!"

I was out of myself when she quickly fired her weapon to me, I was hit but I manage to slip beside.

"Whoa, that was close. What the heck is happening to me?" I shook my head and disappeared.

I saw her close her eyes, "damn, she found out the secret to counter my technique." I thought to myself. I quickly appeared behind her, but she's ahead of me and swung her lance behind. Luckily I quickly transported myself above and made it a projection.

"Good plan, but it ain't worth it." She said and faced above and fired her lance.

"Aaaghhh!" pain woke me up in reality when I was hit. "Dammit, why the hell this time! I can't lose here."

"Come on, what are you doing? You aren't like that when we first fought." She said and charged to me.

I shook my head again. "Crap, I should use it now or I won't deal any damage to her." I said to myself and forcedly thrust my spear on the ground and electric shocks and waves appeared on the whole arena ground that made Tatenashi lose her balance and stumbled to the ground.

"Ugh!" she felt the shock on the ground.

Without wasting any time, I activated the S.E.A.F and quickly jumped to her and thrust her with my spear, restoring my shield energy and losing hers. Then I quickly disappeared.

"Dammit, not this again. I totally forgot about this." Tatenashi thought.

**(Normal POV; waiting room)**

"What was that ground-thrusting explosion?" Rin asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's the Wrathful Explosion." Ichika said.

"What kind of technique is that?" Cecilia asked.

"The Wrathful Explosion is one of the Ancestral Skills of his IS. Not to mention but there's still two of it that we haven't seen. I wonder why he used it in a battle like this." Ichika said.

"What do you mean by that? Is that skill for hard time situations only?" Houki asked.

"Yeah, he mentioned that to me before. Maybe something's wrong with him. And I noticed his fighting style is not like when he first fought her. It's really different." Ichika wondered.

**(Normal POV)**

"Thanks Arch Cent, for helping me out there" Aden said to himself.

"Dammit!" Tatenashi said as she punched the ground and quickly regained her posture. Then she quickly dashed to the right corner of the arena and swung her lance and hit Aden in stealth mode.

"GAAAHH!" he grunted in pain as he crashed and slides on the ground. Tatenashi chased him and jumped to him and tried to stab him but luckily Aden evaded by rolling to the side.

"Shit, that was close. I was nearly dead there for sure." He thought to himself.

"Come on, what's happening on you? You're not like what you are before. Come on give it all you've got!" she taunted.

"Tch, now I know that you're a big-mouthed girl." I said and closed my eyes.

"What?"

Then light blue energy emitted behind Aden and covered him whole.

**(Normal POV; waiting room)**

"Wait; don't tell me he's going to…." Rin didn't continue.

"Yeah, he will. Now I'm sure of it, he's not in condition to fight today." Ichika said. "And that's why he'll go second form and finish it off quickly with one blast."

"With what?" Laura shouted.

**(Normal POV; Arena)**

The light blue energy was gone and Aden successfully undergone the Second Form.

"Arch Cent, help me as much as you can today, I can't maintain this form for too long. We need to finish this as fast as we can." Aden said to himself and prepared his orange-lighted spear.

"So, you wanted to end this battle now? I was hoping to enjoy this battle for a bit longer" Tatenashi said and dashed to Aden.

Aden closed his eyes and put everything in his spear. As Tatenashi gets closer and closer, he held his spear tightly.

"This is your end! I will win this match!" Tatenashi shouted.

Then Aden opened his eyes and smirked. "As I would let you."

As Tatenashi approached, he quickly thrust the tip (point) of his spear (scythe) on the ground and a loud, huge, devastating explosion was seen and heard. The shield of the arena was nearly destroyed with that attack and gave a shaking in the academy. **(A/N: I'll try to make a video of this, but in my game only :D I'll just fraps it)**

**(Normal POV; Waiting room)**

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Rin panicked as she braced herself from the shakings.

"Crap, he was really dead serious! He didn't think that it can destroy the whole academy!" Ichika said as he was gripping himself in a pole.

"What was he planning to do out there? Is he planning to kill us?" Cecilia nearly cried.

"No, he wasn't. I mean, he's really not in condition to fight that's why he ended it up that way. As it's the only way." Ichika replied and the shakings stopped.

"Whew! I thought that I'm gonna die with that." Houki kneeled on the ground.

"Well, yes we will, if he brought everything in that attack." Ichika face palmed.

"WHAT THE HELL? What do you mean?" Laura asked.

"That attack, is his most powerful ability, depends on how much energy he will put on it. If I estimated it correctly, it was only 5percent of the maximum energy he can put on it." Ichika explained.

"Whoa, it's really powerful." Laura was amazed.

"Yeah, he's really stronger and more powerful than I thought." He said smiling.

"Of course, that's why I love him." Laura said smiling.

A screen appeared and will finally announce the winner. They stared at the screen, hoping for Aden's victory.

"Come on! I know you can win this!" Ichika said.

"Don't lose it!" Rin said.

The screen revealed the winner.

"Archon Centurion/Archon Tribunus, Mysterious Lady shield energy zero, cannot resume battle"

"Tournament Draw"

"What the hell?" Rin asked.

"Whew, thank God he didn't lose." Laura was relieved.

"Yeah, draw is better than defeat, but winning is everything." Ichika said.

**(Normal POV; Arena)**

"Argh! That hurts! What the hell happened?" Tatenashi shook her head.

"Agh, dammit, I lost control of it. I should've won" Aden thought to himself as he stood up and prepared to leave the arena.

"Hey wait up, what kind of ability was that?" Tatenashi tapped his shoulder.

"OUCH! Shit! That hurts!" Aden cursed.

"Oh, sorry, sorry." Tatenashi took her hand back again and looked away blushing. "Anyway answer my question."

"Just let it go, it's better for you not to know anything about me. I don't want you to get involve in my problems." Aden said and left the arena.

"You're really weird. I really don't understand what you are planning to say..." she said.

**(Normal POV; Waiting room)**

"Hi guys, sorry if I didn't win that match." Aden apologized.

"Nah, don't sweat it bud. I know from the start that you can't win that match, and even to fight." Charlotte said.

"Oh, Den-kun, are you alright? You seem you're in pain." Laura came to me and asked.

"Yes, I'm alright, don't worry about me." Aden said smiling.

"And by the way Den, what do you call that ability you used earlier that shook the whole academy?" Rin asked.

"Ah, you mean the final attack that I did?" he asked.

"Yes"

"That's my IS's Ancestral Skill, the Piercing Rupture. But wow, I didn't know that it shook the whole academy. I thought that 3% of it is enough, but it's more of it." He sighed.

"What the hell? Only 3%? Ichika said it's 5%!" Rin was shocked.

"Heh, but one more thing I ah-" then Aden fainted and Laura caught him up.

"Den-kun? Hey, wake up!" Laura panicked.

"He passed out; probably he was holding it since before the start of the match. We should bring him to the clinic and give him a rest." Ichika said and carried him off to the clinic.

**(Few hours later)**

**(Aden's POV)**

I opened my eyes and I see the ceiling. Then I looked at the clock.

"8:00pm huh? It's a long sleep." I sighed. Then the door suddenly opened and I quickly shut my eyes.

"Den-kun, I know you're awake now." Laura said and I opened my eyes, seeing her carrying a tray with food. "Here, eat some food to restore your energy."

"Thanks Laura, you're really a life saver. I'm really happy to have you beside me." I said and got up and took my food.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Don't force yourself; you know that you have limitations. Always think about yourself first." Laura said smiling.

"Thank you very much Laura…"

**(1 Day left (A/N: Sorry for the big time skip))**

**(Char's POV; her dorm)**

It's been two days since the rematch of Aden and Tatenashi happened, yeah, Aden passed out because of extreme weariness. Well, what worries me more that, tomorrow is the day when my father will come and take me away. Oh, I almost forgot about that, now I remembered it again, I felt like I was struck by a blade in my heart. Fear swallowed me, darkness veiled around me. I never felt fear like this before. Until Ichika opened the door.

"Hello char, I hope I didn't disturb your rest." He greeted.

"No, not really. Anyway, why are you here? Orimura-sensei might torture you if she found out that you're in my dorm." I said.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I asked permission to her if I can share rooms with you again. And she said it's fine." He said.

"Oh, I see." I said while faking my smile. But he knew me more.

"Char, I know what's bothering you. Tomorrow is the big event that will bring you freedom or imprisonment. But, don't worry. I'll protect you no matter what will happen." He said and hugged me.

"Thank you Ichika. Please, for my mom, don't let them take me. As my mom don't want me to end up what she ended up, that's what she keeps telling me when she still lives." Then my tears burst out again, placing my palm on my face.

"I will, Char. I won't let them have you. No one's going to take you from me. I promise that." He said. "Okay, take your sleep now. I'll just fix my things and I'll head to sleep. And by the way, Chifuyu-nee said that you won't go out and fight with them, you will stay inside to keep you safe."

"No! I want to fight with you, with Laura, with Aden, with Rin and with everyone!" I insisted.

"No, if you fight with us, you will be taken easily! And I won't let that happen." He said.

"But…"

"It's better for you, no one will harm you. Because I won't forgive myself if you're taken away."

"Okay…" I said and headed back to my bed.

**(Ichika's POV)**

I've done showering, whew, it's really refreshing! I was fixing my things when suddenly my phone vibrated. I got a text message from Chifuyu-nee saying:

"Go to the Surveillance Office now, bring Charlotte too."

"Oh man, I thought I'm gonna have an early sleep today." I thought to myself.

"Hey Char, wake up. Chifuyu-nee's calling us."

"What? Why this time?"she asked.

"I don't know why, but we need to go to the Surveillance Office now." I said.

"Alright, alright." She said and got up from bed.

**(Normal POV; Surveillance Office)**

"Good evening, Orimura-sensei, why did you call us here?" Charlotte asked.

"I'll explain later when everyone is here." Orimura-sensei replied.

"Hmmm? Everyone?" Ichika asked.

"…"

"Good evening Orimura-sensei" Tatenashi greeted.

"Sarashiki Tatenashi?" Charlotte asked.

"Don't be so surprised, I'm not the only one here." She replied as Laura, Aden, and their friends along with Yachiyo Akaba and Albana Cisan appeared.

"Whoa, everyone is here! What's happening?" Ichika asked.

"Enough with those questions you moron. We're here to discuss our plan to defend the school with an upcoming attack tomorrow, I hope everyone of you knows about this." She said.

"Hai, sensei." They all replied.

"But, for Charlotte, I know Ichika told you about what will you do tomorrow…." Orimura-sensei said.

"Hai, sensei…" she replied looking away.

"…."

The discussion of the plan lasted for an hour, everybody seem to understand what they will do tomorrow, hoping that it will work.

**(Ichika's POV; Char's dorm)**

"Ne, Char, you're still awake?" I asked her while she's looking outside the window.

"Ah, yeah, I can't sleep so I just looked outside." She replied.

"Come on Char, you need to take a rest for tomorrow. Don't force yourself." I said while tapping her back.

"Alright, I'll go back to sleep now." She said and headed back to sleep.

**(Normal POV; the next day, designated regroup place. 200 miles away the academy.)**

"What now? We've been waiting here for hours!" Houki pouted.

"Calm down, Houki. Aka-chan, you found anything suspicious?" Aden asked.

"No, nothing yet, wait, there! I detect 12 IS cores coming towards the academy! Everyone, initiate stealth mode, now!" Yachiyo ordered.

Everyone undergone stealth mode, but suddenly they saw a blast going towards their direction.

"What the, they can see us!" Aden said. "Everyone, engage them, NOW! LEAVE NO ONE AMONG THEM ALIVE!"

But before they could get close to them, one of the IS gone forward and self-destructed that pushed every one of them away….

**Well, that's it! Chapter 10 is done. Chapter 11 is still under construction, hehehe. On behalf of it, I would like to thank crazywolf1991 for looking forward for my story! Thank you!**

**Well, until next time. See ya guys again! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, it's me again! The story is coming to an end! Well, about 2-4 chapters more, can't really estimate as I'm still thinking if I will make it longer or not. I am still planning if I will make a sequel. Still can't decide for a title, so if you can help me, suggest one please! :D**

**Anyway here's chapter 11, Enjoy!**

"What the hell happened?" Rin asked as she regained her posture.

"I don't know, but how can we get close to them?" Yachiyo asked.

As they were talking, one of the IS spoke,

"Greetings, I am Rafael Dunois. And I'm here to take my daughter back" Rafael introduced.

"You…" Ichika said as he gritted his teeth.

"Calm down Ichika, you'll fight him for Charlotte" Aden said while tapping his shoulders.

"Yes, I will, before you say it" Ichika replied.

"You (points at Rafael), if you want your daughter, you will pass through me first." He continued.

"Oh? What a brave man you are Orimura Ichika. I was wondering now why you're so overprotective." Rafael said.

"Well, that has nothing to do with you!" Ichika suddenly charged to him, but Rafael suddenly disappeared.

"What the…."

"What, is that it? You're too slow kid." Then he appeared again behind him and went forward to the academy.

"What the? They're heading to the academy! QUICK, GET THEM BEFORE THEY REACH THE ACADEMY!" Aden ordered.

Yachiyo and Albana used their ancestral skills and managed to catch them and separated them with Rafael, but he's still heading forward.

"Ichika! Chase him! Don't let him get into the academy or we're done!" Aden shouted as he chased the other ISs.

"I got it." Ichika replied and used double ignition boost.

He caught up with Rafael and quickly slashed his back that made him stop.

"Oh? I never thought that you will be that fast. Interesting" he said.

"I told you earlier, before you can get your daughter, you'll have to pass through me." Ichika replied.

"Well, how about we end it up here? Sounds good to you kid?" He asked.

"Kid huh? You don't know whom you're talking with." Ichika replied as he disappeared and reappeared behind him and slashed Rafael, and did it repeatedly.

"How's that huh?" Ichika asked.

Rafael regained his posture and said

"You sure are very talkative" Rafael smirked. Then he raised his sword, releasing lightning and pulled Ichika towards him using it.

"What the…." Ichika said as he's trying to release himself from being pulled.

"You can't escape from it, this is your end kid" he said as Ichika got close and Rafael quickly smashed him that made Ichika fell to a land.

"GAAHHHHHH!" Ichika grunted in pain as he crashed to the ground.

"My, my, you sure are full of words but less of action. You should realize that you're skills are nothing compared to mine." Rafael said.

**(Aden's POV)**

"Ichika!" I shouted when I saw him crash to an island.

"Den-kun, behind you!" Laura shouted.

I didn't hear what Laura said but quickly disappeared and appeared behind my every opponent and slashing them, making them compress themselves.

As I saw their IS clearly, something's odd, I've seen some of it before.

"Aden, is that you?" the black IS asked.

"That voice, Ahbana?" I asked.

"What? Aden? You're here? How?" the white-blue IS asked.

"You, you're… Macunbell?" I asked again.

Suddenly three of the unmanned IS behind Macunbell charged towards me, leaving me no choice but to destroy it.

"Ahbana! Macunbell! Why have you done this? I thought we will help each other defeat Rafael! Now you're allying with him!" I asked them while covering my eyes from the smoke.

"I'm sorry Aden, but he threatened us. He said that if we don't kill you, they'll kill us." Macunbell replied.

"What!" I shouted as they charge to me. I kept on evading because I don't want to hurt them.

"Come on! You don't have to do this! Remember we're friends right?" I asked them.

"We're really sorry Aden, but we're just following orders." They said as they keep on attacking me.

"THEN FORGET EVERYTHING HE ORDERED YOU AND SET YOURSELVES FREE! IS THAT HARD?" I shouted and they stopped.

"Yes, it's hard. Because if we disagree his orders, we're done for sure. And we're not like you, Aden. You're strong and can make your own destiny. We can't choose ours, as we're not strong enough like you." Ahbana said.

"Then this is the time to make your own destiny." I said to them.

"What, how?" Macunbell asked.

"Have you forgotten that Rafael isn't here?" I said smiling.

**(Ichika's POV)**

"Dammit! He's really strong!" I thought to myself.

"Hey kid, how long do you plan to stay there? I thought that you're strong enough to say that "words" to me" Rafael taunted.

I quickly dashed to him and slashed him as strong as I could, but he keeps on parrying my attacks.

"What? Is that the best you can do?" he asked as he kept on parrying my attacks.

"Just you wait." I said.

**(Aden's POV)**

"No, we didn't. Because even if he's not here, he can monitor what we're doing. So this is our no escaping destiny" Macunbell replied.

"But now I'm asking you, what would you feel if you saw the academy being destroyed and the students inside are being killed? Can you take it?" I asked them.

That made the two quiet. They didn't know what they will say.

"I ah….-" Macunbell can't say anything.

"But….. What can we do now?" Ahbana asked.

"I want you two to stay out of this battle for a while, and leave everything to us." I said to them.

"But what if Rafael found out that we're allying with you now?" Macunbell asked nervously.

"Don't worry, he won't. He won't be able to defeat Ichika easily." I said to them. "Aka-chan, Al-chan, can you escort them back to the academy?"

"Got it." They replied.

"Now Macunbell, Ahbana, this is the only thing that I want you to do. Tell Orimura Chifuyu-sensei everything you know about this attack. With that you will be guaranteed with security inside the academy." I said to them.

"Okay…" they said as they headed back to the academy.

**(Ichika's POV)**

"Dammit, how can I defeat him if this keeps on going" I thought to myself as I kept on slashing him with Yukihira and he's just parrying my attacks.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked as he quickly kicked me and moved backwards.

"Agh!" I put my hands on my stomach. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" I thought to myself.

**(Aden's POV)**

"Now, they're our only problems left." I said to them while pointing to the unmanned IS above.

"Yeah, and I hope that we'll clean this mess up quickly and help Ichika." Rin said.

As we're making a plan, suddenly more unmanned IS arrived in the academy.

"What the hell? More reinforcements? This is a violation in the Alaska Treaty!" I said.

"Yeah, it is, but for now, we need do something to get pass through this one hell of an army of unmanned IS." Tatenashi said.

"Well, then. Let's get started" Houki said as we charged to an army of unmanned IS.

**(Ichika's POV)**

I saw a large explosion, that's from where my friends are.

"Guys!" I tried to go to them but Rafael blocked me.

"Oh, where do you think you're going kid?" Rafael asked.

"Grrrr…" I gritted my teeth and quickly slashed and slashed him again and he kept on parrying my attacks.

"You should realize that you're just a kid that can't do anything to save the whole academy. You can't be a hero." He said as he counterattacked me by slashing me downwards.

"GAHHHH!" I grunted in pain and I passed out.

**(Normal POV; Surveillance office)**

"ICHIKA!" Charlotte shouted as she saw him crash to the ground. She tried to leave the room but Orimura-sensei forbade her.

"You do know what will happen if you interfere with them." Orimura-sensei said.

"But, sensei! I uh-" Charlotte didn't continue

"Just leave it to my brother, have some faith in him. He can do this." She said calmly.

Moments has passed the door suddenly opened and Yachiyo, Albana with Macunbell and Ahbana arrived.

"What are you doing here? I thought you're with Aden." Orimura-sensei asked.

"Ma'am, he said that we should come back here and escort these two." Yachiyo said as she refers to Macunbell and Ahbana.

"Who're these two? You two are not from the academy." She asked.

"I'm Macunbell"

"I'm Ahbana"

"We're with Rafael Dunois, but we surrendered from Aden as he said you'll guarantee our safety if we stay here and tell everything we know regarding this madness" Macunbell explained.

Orimura-sensei face palmed as she heard that words. "Ah, that Aden. Really he's misleading." She thought to herself.

"Alright, alright. Tell me everything you know." She said. "Yachiyo, Albana, I want you to keep the other students inside their dorms and don't let them go out until I told them to do so."

"Got it, sensei" They replied and saluted.

"Now, tell me everything you know, Charlotte, you can take your rest now, you can use the next room here."

"Okay, sensei" she replied and went to the next room.

"On behalf of it, I want to thank you for guaranteeing our safety, as we're disobeying Rafael's orders." Macunbell said.

"When Rafael found out that Charlotte revealed her true self after disguising as a boy in here, he immediately planned out that he will take back Charlotte for the good of the company" Ahbana said.

"Continue" Orimura-sensei ordered.

"He also said that he will destroy the academy, and will declare war, as it will make the Alaska Treaty void and null. We two first disagreed with him, but he threatened us that if we disobey him, he will kill us." Macunbell explained.

"That Rafael, he doesn't know what he's doing!" Orimura-sensei hit the table. "He's planning to declare war in the whole world? That's freaking insane!"

"Yeah, we two didn't know what he is up to"

"Maya, open a private channel for Aden, I want to talk to him" she ordered.

"Hai, sensei." Yamada-sensei replied and opened a private channel to Aden.

"Aden, can you hear me? This is Orimura-sensei"

"Ah, sensei, what is it? We're having company here." He replied.

"I want you to help Ichika now defeat Rafael once and for all, and as fast as you can. We cannot hold this event any longer, or it will go out of the academy that will make all the nations prepare to come here too." Orimura-sensei ordered.

"Got it, sensei." He replied and closed the channel.

**(Aden's POV)**

"Got it, sensei" I replied and closed the channel.

"Tatenashi-san, I will in charge you in leading them here; I got a new task from Orimura-sensei." I said to Tatenashi

"Alright Aden, leave this to me." She replied. "Alright guys, you heard him, I'll lead you. From now on, LET'S ROCK!" she said and flew towards the army of unmanned IS and destroyed them one by one.

"Good luck, Tatenashi." I said and flew towards Ichika.

**(Ichika's POV)**

"Where am I? I was fighting with Rafael earlier, but where am I now?" I thought to myself.

It's all dark, I couldn't see a thing. I kept on walking, and walking, and walking, until I found a light. But suddenly Byakushiki shouted

"Ichika! Don't go there!"

"Byakushiki? Where are you?" I asked as I stopped walking.

"Get back here! Don't ever step on that light or you will never wake up again" she shouted.

I got back, then suddenly that light disappeared, and the whole darkness were changed into a familiar place, the place where Byakushiki and I first met (refer to Ep 11?).

**(Normal POV)**

"Huh, he passed out, what a shame." Rafael said to himself. "I better finish him off now"

He was about to stab Ichika when Aden quickly dashed towards and smashed him off.

"Ugh!" Rafael grunted in pain and regained his posture quickly.

"Rafael! What the hell do you think you're doing? You're violating the Treaty!" Aden shouted.

"The Treaty? Heh, I could care less about it." He replied.

"What?"

"I said I could care less about it"

"Grrrr" Aden gritted his teeth and quickly dashed towards him and slashed and slashed him, but Rafael just parried his attack.

"You made a big mistake fighting me, I know everything about you. You can't defeat me" he said and counterattacked Aden with a stab.

"GWAAAH!" Aden grunted in pain from the attack and landed safely on the ground.

"You should know that even a percent, you have no chance of winning from me" Rafael said.

"Is this as far as I could go?" Aden thought to himself as he tried to stand using his scythe.

As he's trying to stand, Arch Cent appeared.

"Arch Cent? What are you doing?" Aden asked her.

She didn't reply, instead, she muttered some words.

_Existing in this place, now are un-cleanable lies  
>I wonder when it has begun<br>How far do I had to go to see the light?_

After saying that words, dark red aura and energy wings emitted around Aden and covered him.

"I see, you're getting serious enough. But that won't be enough to defeat me, remember, I know everything, even about your Third Form" Rafael said.

The transformation is done. Red feather-like thing appeared on his shoulders and his suit became smaller, but covered his whole body.

"Arrrghhh!" Aden is shaking his head, trying to control his third form. He's disappearing and reappearing anywhere.

"GAAAAAAAHHHH!" he's still shaking his head and releasing massive strikes of attack anywhere, Rafael keeps on avoiding it.

"Aden, I know you can do it! Come on, get a hold of yourself, you're nearly there!" Arch Cent said to Aden inside of him, but he can't hear she says.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Then suddenly huge white-blue light appeared and covered him from the ground up to the skies.

**(Tatenashi's POV)**

"What the hell was that?" I asked them.

"I don't know, but we should take care of these unmanned drones first, there are only 25 left." Laura said.

"Take care of them for now, I'll go there and check what's going on" I said to her.

"Okay, take care of yourself." Laura said as she flew towards the group of drones.

I flew to where the light is coming from, and I saw Aden in there, transforming.

"What the… what is this?" I asked myself.

Then suddenly I felt weird, like I'm not alone from where I am flying, but I saw no one around.

"Tatenashi…" a voice suddenly called my name.

"Who are you? And where are you?" I asked myself.

Then a girl suddenly appeared in front of me, with green long hair, but her eyes are different, her left eye is blue and her right eye is red like mine.

"My name is Lady, I'm your IS. I awakened through your willingness to defend the academy"

"What? How is it possible?" I asked him.

"I don't have time to explain, you need to do something that will calm Aden down, but will not interrupt his Third Form Transformation." She said to me.

"Oh my God, he's transforming to third form?"

"Yes, he is. His IS is also awakened too, like ours. Do something to calm him down." She said and disappeared.

"Okay…." I replied, but I didn't know what to do. But I feel so light, and so good. I don't know what happened, until I got an idea.

I flew towards Laura and said to her

"Laura, I need you to do something." I requested.

"What is it?"

"You see that light? Aden is in there, and he needs you." I said to her.

"What? He's in there?" she said and flew towards the light.

"Be safe, everyone…." I said and went back to battle the drones.

**(Laura's POV)**

"I can't believe it! Den-kun is in there?" I flew faster and faster towards the light. As I arrived in it, I quickly hugged him.

"Den-kun! It's me, Laura! Get a hold of yourself! I know you're undergoing third form, but you have to overcome it!" I cried and cried.

After saying that words, I heard a mutter from his lips.

"L…..au….r…..a…."

"Den-kun? Can you hear me?" I kept on asking.

**(Aden's POV)**

I can hear a voice, but can't see anything. I can hear someone asking.

"Den-kun, can you hear me? It's me Laura!" I heard that again.

"Laura?"

I was awakened, and then I gripped off my fists and finished the transformation off. The Red feather-like thing on my shoulder turned into white, and my suit turned to violet.

"Den-kun, you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks to you" I replied smiling. "You better go back to Tatenashi now, I don't want you to get hurt here, and He's really strong."

"Alright, take care of yourself. Good Luck." She said and left.

"It's you and me now, Rafael." I said to him.

"Hmm? Don't be so confident. Even if you successfully entered the third shift, did you ever think that you can defeat me?" he said.

"I know I can't defeat you, since I'm not the one will." I said and pulled him using Doom Lure.

"Doom Lure, huh?" he said as he let himself being caught. "You made a big mistake."

"What?"

When I pulled him, he counterattacked me quickly by smashing his sword to my shoulders and crashed me to the ground.

"You're still naïve, my son." He said.

"I'm not your son! And will NEVER be!" I dashed again towards him and casted Ripclaw Strike on him and bound him in mid-air.

"Arrrghhh!" Rafael tried to release himself from being bound.

"I may be naïve, but I can do things that a person like you can't" I said to him and knocked him out of the mid-air.

"Dammit, Ichika, wake up now! I can't hold this any longer!" I said to Ichika as I went to where he is lying.

"…." Still no response from Ichika.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" I cursed.

Suddenly Rafael charged to my and slashed and me again, but luckily I parried his attacks.

**(Ichika's POV; Dream)**

"Byakushiki, where are you?" I kept on asking. Then suddenly a girl appeared, her hair is light-blue, with white crystals on her shoulders.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Stormwing. I'm the third fragment." She said.

"What? Fragment? What is that?" I asked her.

"Fragments in the IS world are the 1st cores created in every generations, and every fragments are linked to each other, that's why I can talk to you right now." She explained.

"I see, wait, does that mean….?" I stopped.

"Yes, Ichika, I am the fourth fragment." Byakushiki appeared and said to me.

"I see, so, what are we going to do now?" I asked her.

"We're gonna enter the third form, with Stormwing's help" Byakushiki said.

"What? Now?" I asked.

"Yes, now. Did you ever think you can defeat Rafael with Reiraku Setsura only?" Stormwing asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, you're right." I replied in defeat.

"Don't worry, I'm not the only one helping, the Second and the First Fragment will also help you" Stormwing said.

"What?" I was shocked.

"Don't panic hehehe. They won't eat you" Stormwing said smiling.

"I'm not ready to meet them…" I said to her.

"No, you don't need to be ready. Fragments have respects to each other, there's no rank or something like that in our world" Stormwing said to me.

"I see, thanks a lot for the help." I said.

Suddenly, two more girls appeared, they could be the…..

**Well, Chapter 11 is done, sorry if it sucked. I'm really not prepared. I just remembered the story yesterday. So it took me a day thinking. This is random hehehehe that's why it didn't turn out like I planned last week.**

**Well, until next week! See ya guys again!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi it's me again Charlotte! Another update, whew! This chapter might be the epilogue, I guess, if I don't have any ideas left in my brain, hehehe . Although I'm irritated yesterday, because I got scammed .**

**Anyway here's chapter 12, Enjoy! Please comment… and comment… and comment!**

"Greetings, I am Calindi the second fragment" said the girl with flames on her shoulders.

"I am Yammennes, the first fragment" said the other girl with blue crystals on her shoulders.

"Good day, I'm Ichi-"

"Yes, we know you Ichika Orimura, and we also know that you're having a hard time on your battle against someone that is stronger than you" Yammennes said.

"How did you know about that?" he asked.

"We've been watching you the whole time Ichika." Calindi explained.

"Let's set aside the introduction for now, we don't have much time. Your friend there can't hold any longer in buying you some time." Yammennes said. "Kaluva, let's begin now."

"Who's Kaluva?" Ichika asked.

"That's me…" Byakushiki said.

"What?" Ichika was shocked.

"Fragment names are originated from our third form." Yammennes explained.

"So does that mean…" Ichika stopped.

"Yes, our third form is Reiraku Kaluva, the fourth fragment." Byakushiki said. "Enough with this, let's get started, there's no time left."

"You're ready now?" Calindi asked.

"Yes, I am." Ichika replied.

"You better get a hold a lot on yourself." Yammennes advised. "Kaluva, do it now"

"Alright." Byakushiki replied. She took a deep breath and muttered some words.

_You'll live in shadows of shade and commit eighth sin  
>Unrequited existence will turn<br>Everything into sin._

Suddenly, the whole place where they are standing was overwhelmed by darkness.

**(Aden's POV)**

"Dammit Ichika! Wake up now!" I thought to myself as I keep on parrying Rafael's attack.

"Come on kid, is that all you got?" Rafael taunted.

"What the?" I stopped when I saw a red glowing light on where Ichika was lying unconscious.

"Ichika!" I flew towards it, but as I get closer, I noticed that something is not right.

"It's not him…" I thought to myself as I saw him. The white colours in his suit turned into black, and the blue colours turned into red.

"Ichika, what's happening on you?" I asked him. No replies.

"Ichika, Ichika, Ichika!" I called while shaking him. Then suddenly he lifted his head up, I saw his eyes, but it's not what it seems to be, it's red, glowing red.

"No, you're not Ichika!" I said as I backed off.

Then suddenly Byakushiki along with 3 other girls appeared in front of me.

"Aden, we need your help. Buy us again a little time until Ichika completes his third form." Byakushiki requested.

"Okay, but who are these 3?" I asked her.

"I'll explain later, for now, get back to "him" while we are completing this." Byakushiki said.

"Alright, wish him and I luck." I said to them and left.

**(Normal POV)**

"Alright. Kaluva, you can go back inside him now. He needs you more." Yammennes ordered.

"Okay, wish of best luck for us." Byakushiki said and disappeared.

"Alright, Storm, you're ready?" Yammennes asked.

"As always" Stormwing replied.

"Calindi, how about you?"

"Ready as ever." Calindi replied.

Different auras released as they started, yellow for Calindi, Blue for Yammennes and Whilte for Stormwing.

**(Aden's POV)**

"I'm back." I said to Rafael.

"What could be happening there hm? Your friend seems to be awake now." Rafael said.

"Yeah, he is, but he needs some time before fighting you again." I smiled.

"Heh, about time. I'm getting bored with you." He said and dashed toward me and kept on slashing me, but I only parried his attacks.

"Are you just gonna parry my attacks? Come on, fight back!" he shouted and smashed me downwards and crashed to the ground.

"GWAAAHHH!" I grunted in pain as I crashed on the ground. I stood up and changed my weapon. I released a polearm with spikes around the top** (A/N: I can't explain what it looks like, but I have a model of it. You can check my profile if you want to see it :D)**

"Oh? That spear is from Bakarma right? He passed it down to you when I defeated him?" Rafael asked.

"Yeah, he did it. Since he mentioned that one day, you will fall." I said.

"Oh, so you're betraying me for a very long time. How sad, but that day will never arrive, and your today is your end!" Rafael said and dashed towards me.

"What a foolish you are Rafael, charging towards me while I have this weapon." I said and swung my spear and hit him even that he didn't get closer. "Bakarma's weapon is extending, you forgot that?"

"Ugh." Rafael kneeled down as he was hit by the extending spear, and stood up and disappeared.

I closed my eyes, and felt that it's hard to find his tracks, and suddenly I heard a dashing movement behind me. I quickly turn around and Rafael attacked me but luckily I parried his attacks.

"That weapon is useless in close range battle, you remember?" he said as he keeps on slashing and I parry his attacks.

"Yeah, I know that. And that's why I have this." I said, backing off and extended my spear and tied him up.

"Grrrrr…!" Rafael gritted as he tries to release himself being tied up. Without wasting any time, I quickly pulled him and crashed him to the ground.

**(Laura's POV)**

"What the hell? They keep on coming!" I said to them as I saw many drones arriving again in the academy. I'm getting tired of fighting with these drones.

"If this keeps on going, we might not make it to the end." Tatenashi said.

"I guess I'll need their help again."

"…"

"Clarissa, this is Laura Bodewig"

"Ah, Second Lieutenant. How can I assist you this time?" she asked me.

"We're gonna be needing stealth troops in the IS Academy, we're being attacked here" I said to her.

"Ah, I'm sorry second Lieutenant, for now I can't someone jacked up our systems, all cores here are unable to deploy." She replied.

"Is that so? Okay." I said and cut the line.

"What now? What did they say to you?" Tatenashi asked.

"They can't, someone jacked their systems. They can't help us today." I said to her.

"Dammit! How are we going to deal with this unlimited number of drones here?" she pouted.

Then suddenly a huge blast exploded in the drones. We quickly looked back who did that, and then we saw Yamada-sensei there and the other teachers/instructors with her.

"Tatenashi-san, Laura-san and the others, please get back to the academy now, we'll take care of here from now on. We know that you're tired already." Yamada-sensei ordered as the other instructors flew towards the drones and destroyed them one by one.

"Hai, sensei." I replied even though I still want to fight. Then I looked where Aden is fighting, I saw him parrying Rafael's attack.

"Good Luck, Den-kun" I said to myself and headed back to the academy with the others.

**(Normal POV; Surveillance Office)**

"Why sensei? Why did you send us back here! We can still fight!" Rin asked shouting.

"Watch your tone, girl. I know that you can't fight any longer, as I see what you were doing there outside." Orimura-sensei said.

"But…."

"No buts. Get your rest now. I'll send you back there if the situation gets worse. In my order, leave!" she ordered.

"Hai, sensei" They all saluted and left the room.

**(Rin's POV)**

"I really can't believe it that Orimura-sensei kicked us out of the battle!" I was disappointed.

"Rin, I know how it feels being kicked out there with situations like this, but please understand that we are not strong enough to hold a battle for a long period of time." Houki said.

"Well, I can!" I swung and swung my arms, but suddenly my shoulders ached.

"AAGHH!" I grunted in pain as I felt my shoulders ached. I remembered I got hit there earlier.

"Rin, are you alright?" Cecilia asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright." I replied while putting my right arm on my left shoulder.

"No, you're not alright. Houki-san, carry her to the clinic." Tatenashi ordered.

"Got it. But where are you going?" she asked.

"Somewhere silent and cool up myself. Can't stand the noise coming from outside." She replied and left.

**(Aden's POV)**

"Dammit, how long will it take Ichika?" I asked myself as I keep on parrying Rafael's attack.

"Come on kid, earn your keep. I know you want to defeat me, why not do so?" Rafael taunted again.

"Say whatever you want to say, old man. I have my reasons why I am doing this." I said as I backed off.

"Reasons huh? Maybe because of Shinonono Tabane?" Rafael said.

"Hm... That's none of your business." I said and charged towards him, stealing shield energy from him and I went back where I am standing earlier.

"I'm getting fond now of playing with you, I totally forgot my true objective here." He said and disappeared. He reappeared again behind me and immobilized me.

"What the? I didn't notice him!" I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and prepared for an impact.

I felt the pain as I crashed again to the ground when he smashed me.

"Is this as far as I could go? Is this all? Am I being defeated?" I asked myself.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got? Come on get up, you can do better than that" Rafael taunted.

I stood up, but that's the worse move I made, as I saw him charging towards me again.

"Laura, I'm sorry." I thought to myself as I closed my eyes prepared for my end.

Then a large explosion was heard.

**(Laura's POV; her dorm)**

"What the…" I suddenly shivered cold.

"What's wrong Laura? Are you alright?" Houki asked.

"No, I got a feeling that something bad happened. I'll go back to the surveillance office to see Aden's status." I said to them and left the room.

**(Still Laura's POV; Surveillance office)**

"Orimura-sensei, what's happening in Den-kun's battle now?" I asked her.

She didn't reply, instead, she pointed to the screen where there's a large smoke covering an island. I saw Rafael above, but Den-kun is not there.

"I really don't know what happened, but I only saw that Aden caught the explosion earlier" Orimura-sensei replied looking away.

I suddenly fell off to my knees when I heard that.

"No, Den-kun!" I shouted and cried. Then suddenly I stopped crying when Orimura-sensei spoke again,

"Save your cries up later, He's safe." She said as she pointed to the corner of the screen, I saw Den-kun there standing, and someone is in his front.

"Thank God…" I said to myself as I'm relieved.

**(Ichika's POV)**

I made it in time. Luckily the transformation was fast enough.

"Ichika?" Aden asked.

"Yes, it's me, and I've come to retrieve my power, I know you can't handle it." I said to him.

"Look at you, making a big dramatic entrance stealing my spotlight…" he joked.

"Lol? Who's spotlight could this be? Anyway, you don't possibly believe that he deserves to be our main event, do you?" I asked him.

"Now that you've mentioned it, you're right." He replied.

**(Aden's Thought)**

I noticed a huge difference from him now; his suit is now pure white, as in all white. No other colours, and there's a white energy wings on his back, and he got another sword on his left hand, it's glowing blue.** (A/N: I have a model his sword too. Just check my profile)**

****(Ichika's POV)****

"Alright, Ichika, we'll leave now. We'll see you later after you dump this old man." Stormwing said and disappeared along with Calindi and Yammennes.

"Okay. Aden, get back to the academy now, I'll take of here from now on." I said to him.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He said and flew back to the academy weakly.

I looked where the teachers are fighting the drones. They're still battling against numerous drones. Then I quickly saw Rafael charging towards me, but I evaded him.

"Wow, can't you wait? That's cheating you know." I picked.

"You're so confident now huh?" Rafael asked.

I didn't reply, instead I dashed towards him without any delay and slashed him and went back to my position, like it's only a sec that I did everything of it.

"Wow, I feel lighter today." I thought to myself.

"What the hell?" Rafael was shocked on what he witnessed.

"I shouldn't make this any longer…" then I dashed to him and casted Ripclaw Strike on him. And before he could react, I quickly used Shield Energy Rune and stole all of his Shield Energy making him undeploy his IS.

"No, is this the end?" Rafael asked himself while kneeling. Then I pointed my sword on him.

"You should realize that in every bad thing that you will make have a huge consequence, even how small it is." I said to him. "Don't try to escape, or worse punishment will be the least of your worries." And I saw Charlotte flying towards me.

"Ichika, are you alright?" she asked as she hugged me.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I know you have something to say to your father." I said to her.

"I'm sorry father; I'm not going back there ever again. I wanted to stay here, stay with my love." She said as she quickly looked to me and I smiled to her.

"I see, then I have nothing to do to take you back, since you find your special someone."

I contacted Orimura-sensei to call the instructors left in the academy to take care of Rafael. They arrived with Orimura-sensei. And Orimura-sensei asked Rafael. Just as they finished the battle against the drones.

"What the hell has gone into your mind Rafael? Planning to destroy the academy and declaring war against the whole world?" Orimura-sensei shouted.

"Yes, as that will make us the most powerful people in the IS world…" he replied.

"You sure have a lot of guts to do that, well, look at you. You can't even defeat teenagers, how about the others? Well, enough with it. You will be taken care of the IS Military Division. Just explain yourself there." Orimura-sensei said. "Instructors, escort him to the Division….." she was interrupted when a chopper arrived.

"No need for escort, Miss Orimura, we're here to take care of him." One of the person in the chopper arrived.

"I see, I was about to call you. Who sent you here?" She asked them.

"We received a call from one of your instructors, but she didn't let us know who she is."

"Maya…" Orimura-sensei thought. She looked to Yamada-sensei. Then she saw Maya made an awkward smile.

"Alright, I'll leave the rest to you. Contact me when you arrived to the headquarters." Orimura-sensei ordered.

"Got it, we'll leave now" they saluted and left along with Rafael in the chopper.

"Well, let's get back to the academy now. Ichika, along with the personal IS holders, tell them to meet me in my office tomorrow morning and report everything. For now, get some rest, I know you had a hard time today."

"Hai, sensei" I saluted and headed back to the academy with Charlotte.

**(Normal POV; Academy)**

"Well, I'm really glad that this matter is over" Ichika said as he stretches his arms.

"Yeah, and I'm freed also. Thank you very much Ichika." Charlotte said to him and kissed him. "I love you"

"I love you too, Char. I won't let you go" he said.

"…"

"Hey, you two. You're making out in a place like this?" Rin said along with the others.

"Hey there guys." Ichika greeted them.

"Nee, Ichika. You alright dude?" Aden asked him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry about me." Ichika replied.

"You seem not okay, look at you, you're eyes are really red." Aden said.

"Don't worry about it, it's a mark of the gifts of the fragments" he explained smiling.

"Fragments? What's that?" Rin asked.

Then suddenly Byakushiki appeared along with the other 3 fragments appeared.

"We, the Fragments, are the first cores created in every generation." Byakushiki explained.

"So, does that mean, Byakushiki is a…" Houki stopped.

"Yes, I'm a Fragment too, the fourth."

"I'm Yammennes Painflare, the First Fragment"

"I'm Calindi Flamelord, the Second Fragment"

"I'm White Crystal Stormwing, the Third Fragment"

"And you are..?" Cecilia pointed to Byakushiki as she asked her.

"I'm White Light Kaluva, the Fourth Fragment" Byakushiki introduced.

"Hey, I thought you're Byakushiki? Did you change your name?" Laura asked.

"No, my name came from our third form, Reiraku Kaluva. That's why I was named like that" she explained.

"I see." Laura said.

**(Normal POV; Next day; Orimura-sensei's office)**

"Good morning Orimura-sensei" Aden greeted.

"Good morning, how did it go?" she asked

"The plan we planned didn't go as it is, they can detect people in stealth mode" he said.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to hear, since your "two friends" told me everything."

"I see, wait, where are they now?" he asked

"They're sent back to their homes, where they belong." Orimura-sensei said.

"Glad to have heard that. Thank you sensei" he said.

"Alright, you can go now, you're the last one reported." She said.

"Ja ne" he said and left the room.

**(Aden's POV; Garden)**

"Well, it's good that this matter is over now. I can have a breathe" I said while stretching.

"Yeah, at least we're safe now especially Charlotte. She's freed now from his father's strict supervision, she can have a breathe too, like you. Hehehe" Laura said laughing.

"Yeah, I mean, every one of us can have it" I said smiling. "Anyway, how did the battle on your side go?"

"Well, it's no big deal, we kept on destroying drones, but more of them are arriving. It's like unlimited reinforcements" she said. "How about on your side?"

"Hmm, it didn't go as nicely as I expected, I nearly died on Rafael's final attack, but luckily Ichika made it in time and blocked the attack for me." I said.

"Wow, that's pretty tough. You alright then?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Have some body pains only here. Especially my back." I said.

"But most of all, I'm still glad that you're alive." She said and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I thought that you were dead when I saw Rafael's final attack on you."

"Yeah, I thought that I was going to die in that moment. Luckily Ichika saved me." I said and kissed her again.

**(Charlotte's POV; her dorm)**

"Nee, Ichika, you alright there?" I asked him while he's looking outside the window.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just wondering what will happen in the future days." He replied.

"Nah, don't worry. Nothing bad will happen. As long as we're together, we can surpass everything." I said and hugged him.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm really lucky to have you Char." He said and kissed me. I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Ichika"

"I love you too, Char"

**(Normal POV)**

"Well, how's everyone's life today?" Aden asked.

"You know what it is! Feels great! No more worries." Rin said

"Well, how about we enjoy our lives today?" Houki suggested.

"Yeah, sounds great! How 'bout we go to the beach? Where we first visited when we enrolled here?"Cecilia suggested.

"That's cool!" Ichika said.

"…."

"Well, if you're planning to do something enjoyable, please share it sometimes." A voice was heard behind them. There, they saw a girl with blue hair and red eyes, along with two more girls with green and purple hair. "How about we come with you?"

"Tatenashi Sarashiki, Yachiyo Akaba, Albana Cisan… Of course, you can come too. The more, the merrier!" Rin said. "Well, let's pack up now! Let's meet in the beach entrance in two hours, see ya guys!"

"Well, we better get going." Aden said and left with Laura and everyone split up.

**(2 hours later; beach)**

"Are we complete now?" Rin asked as she head count.

"Yes, we are. Let's go!" everyone said and did what they want to do in the beach.

They seemed to be happy today, as their major problem was solved now. Not knowing what will happen in the future, but still, they set aside it and have some fun with their friends. Little that they didn't know that the time flies so fast, and they're already second year students, and Tatenashi is fourth year now. Is there new battle/struggles awaits them? But they still didn't think of those things as they have a life too... to help them survive.

**Well, that's it! Chapter 12 is done. No, I mean, the story is done! I didn't know how to end it so it goes that way, I could've wished that I don't want to end this, but it will be sucky hehehe. Anyway I decided to make a sequel! Still can't decide a title. crazywolf1991 suggested one title. If you could suggest title, please suggest! As the story will revolve around it.**

**Well, goodbye guys! I'll see you in the sequel! More suggestions, more comments, more fun! It will have new features, new upgrades, and new characters (I guess, if lacks antagonists).**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
